A Whole New World
by VerifiedBreeze
Summary: Hinata Hyūga, a normal 19 year old college sophomore at Tokyo University. Her life had always followed the same routine, she made good grades, stayed in shape, and never got in trouble. Her life is turned upside down, however when a strange blonde haired boy claiming to be a ninja suddenly appears in her bathtub! There goes her normal life. NaruHina AU.
1. Naruto and Hinata

**This is my first Naruto fic! I've written two Pokemon stories that I'm still working on that I believe are really good, so check those out if you enjoy my writing style! Both are over 100k words and I take writing all of my stories extremely seriously. I am very passionate about this. **

**Anyways...**

**This is an AU NaruHina story so if you don't like that kind of thing please hit the back button now! But if you do I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Please read my authors note at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

A small hand slowly turned the knob stopping the water from flowing into her bath. It had been a long day. The long blue haired girl sighed lovingly as she dipped her petite body into the warm water.

God she needed this. Who would have thought that a 19 year old college student would be able to have such a tiring day.

Hinata Hyūga sighed once more, her entire body seemed to be aching. Her day had started off horribly when she overslept causing her to be late to her first class. What made it even worse was when she entered the classroom she was handed back her last assignment only to find out she didn't make an A like usual.

If she wasn't so reserved she would have questioned how did she do bad on an assignment that was completely opinionated. The teacher had assigned the class to paint a picture that symbolized how they felt about life.

It seemed pretty simple, after all as a student at Tokyo University she had had much tougher assignments. Hinata had plenty of tough classes so she had assumed that taking a art class would help her relax.

Hinata frowned a bit as she remember what she had painted. Now that she thought about it, her teacher probably wasn't able to comprehend her painting, not because he wasn't intelligent, but because who would expect a beautiful young woman to feel so negatively about life. No matter how you looked at the painting it was impossible to find a positive meaning.

Her teacher had even asked her if she needed to talk to somebody if she was having personal problems, which she politely refused.

The picture she had painted was of a small blonde haired boy, he was sitting on a lone swing that was attached to an old tree. The boy's expression showed nothing, but sadness as he stared into the distance where a large group of people were gathered all with smiling faces. The swing set sat in the shade devoid of the sunlight that shined on the people that the boy was staring at with envy.

Hinata didn't know where she had came up with the boy's design from, it just came to her. She had been able to picture the boy so vividly in her head she would have sworn she knew him personally. From the orange jumpsuit he was wearing to the added details of three small whiskers she had painted on each of his cheeks. Her paintbrush had felt like it was painting for her, she didn't really have to think about it and by the time she had finished, a painting that she felt captured the two feelings that seemed so prominent in her life was in front of her.

Inferiority.

and Loneliness

The beautiful girl sank into her bathwater not liking the depressing road her thoughts seemed to be traveling.

After her art class to her great dismay it had begun raining and of course because of her hectic morning she didn't have an umbrella forcing her to run to her next few classes in the rain. The one thing Hinata could be thankful for was the fact that she didn't wear any makeup otherwise it would have been completely ruined.

If being in class completely soaked wasn't bad enough once she had a chance to go back to her dorm room she discovered that she had left her key in her classroom forcing her to run back across campus with nothing to block the rain that had progressively gotten even harder.

Yeah it definitely wasn't Hinata's day, but at least she could relax now. Her head dipped back as she fully allowed herself to enjoy the water. Thank god she didn't have to worry about a roommate making tons of noise in their room while she was trying to relax. She was charged extra for the single room, but to Hinata it was well worth it. It wasn't that she felt that she wouldn't get along with a roommate, it was just that she preferred her own space and communication had never been her strong suit.

Being extremely introverted left Hinata with no friends after one full year of college, it was pretty sad actually. She would wake up, go to class, occasionally go to the gym and then come back to her dorm and do homework before going to bed. That had been her routine her entire freshman year. Hinata had promised herself that she would meet people this year, but like always she abandoned the idea once school started.

Her family didn't call much either. Her father was a wealthy CEO and to him Hinata was a complete failure. At a young age Hinata had been tutored by the very best so that she could one day take control over her father's business, but her results left much to be desired. Her younger sister showed much more potential being extremely business savvy and understanding that world a lot better then Hinata despite her best efforts.

Her younger sister, Hanabi, was the only person in Hinata's life that still showed that she was worth anything. After her mother died her father completely gave up on Hinata taking over his business deciding to focus solely on the younger sibling.

That didn't effect the sister's relationship though regardless of how her father treated her Hinata would never blame Hanabi for it. Besides as the years passed the pain her father's lack of interest in her subsided to the point where it was tolerable. Never would she say that she didn't care, if Hinata could have anything in the world it would be her father's recognition, but after years of seeing that no matter what she accomplished she would never receive that, she figured acceptance would make it less painful.

After all she had graduated second in her high school class and had been accepted into the prestigious Tokyo University and her father still managed to find the negative. Saying things like "You should have been first." and "A school in America would benefit you much more, but I guess you were not good enough for them."

Once again Hinata shook the thoughts of her lack of friends and her family out of her head not liking how regardless of what she thought about it always seemed to be depressing.

Before Hinata could think of anything else she suddenly noticed the water around her legs was bubbling. The sight wasn't enough to cause her to panic until the bubbles increased now covering a much larger area of the tub.

Hinata stood up confused and a bit worried. "What's going on?" She muttered to herself as the bubbles seemed to be increasing even more causing the naked girl to back up as far as she could in the bathtub.

Finally without warning a large figure rose from the water causing Hinata's heart to jump out of her chest, not fully believing what she was seeing.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen Minutes Earlier<strong>

"Damn it...Why do I have to clean up this damn room..." Naruto grumbled to himself as he continued to sweep the dust filled room.

The Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake had told the blonde haired boy that he was being assigned an A ranked mission and of course Naruto had accepted it extremely willingly. What Kakashi hadn't told him was the only reason it was classified as an A ranked mission was because it was the house of a famous feudal lord.

Naruto groaned for the hundredth time since he had started cleaning. "Why the hell is this room so damn big!" He shouted not caring that nobody else was around him.

It had been two years since the fourth ninja war and the world had become pretty peaceful so dangerous missions weren't as common as they had been back when Naruto was younger.

"Sasuke gets all the good missions. I swear Kakashi-sensei is playing favorites." Naruto continued talking to himself getting more irritated as he thought about the mission the Uchiha had told him about a few days ago. It sounded so exciting.

To caught up in his thoughts Naruto didn't notice the broom getting to close to large bookshelf. His attention was snapped out of his thoughts as the broom banged against the shelf knocking a large number of scrolls on the floor.

"Shit..." Naruto mumbled as he bent down to pick up the scrolls only for his eyes to widen as he read one of them which had rolled open.

**Property of The Fourth Hokage**

Naruto was a bit surprised. Why was a scroll that belonged to his father here of all places. The blonde haired boy didn't question it to much however figuring his father must have given it to the Feudal Lord.

Of course his curiosity had to be satisfied now though.

Naruto quickly looked towards the door making sure that nobody had come in while he had been distracted by the scroll, after confirming that nobody had he quickly began reading.

"It's a Space-Time Ninjutsu..." Naruto spoke out loud. Briefly memories of Obito and Madara came to his head, but he quickly erased them wanting to completely focus on the new jutsu he had just found. "It seems pretty basic..." Naruto analyzed as he continued reading.

After a few minutes a wide grin spread across his face. "I've got to try this."

Naruto quickly memorized the hand signs and went through the motions before placing his hands on the ground.

A few seconds passed.

...

...

...

Nothing happened.

"Damn, did I not put enough chakra into it?" Naruto questioned a bit annoyed that it hadn't worked as he looked at his bandaged arm completely sure that he had followed the instructions perfectly.

Naruto didn't have much time to prepare himself, however as a large hole suddenly appeared under him.

"What the-!" Naruto started as his body began following downwards in what looked to be a bottomless pit.

Before the accomplished ninja could come up with a plan to save himself he suddenly felt a bit weak. Like all his chakra was leaving him...What was going on..

"What was that jutsu..." Naruto weakly said, his eyes slowly closing as he continued to plunge into the darkness.

**"Gaki! What did you do!" **A loud voice suddenly shouted.

Naruto eyes snapped open as he saw he was in Kurama's chamber.

"Kurama! What's going on?!" Naruto shouted towards the fox spirit who also seemed to be extremely weak.

**"I don't know...I'm being forced to slee-" **The demon tried to respond only for his eyes to close mid sentence and something happened that Naruto had never experienced before.

He was suddenly forced out of his mind as he suddenly was aware that he was still falling.

Finally after a few more minutes Naruto finally hit a large pool of water.

Naruto felt his energy come back, but not his chakra as he thrashed about in the water completely confused about what had just happened. He smiled a bit as he saw a bit of light signaling somewhere he could surface and without much thought he shot towards it wanting to fill his lungs with air.

The blue eyed teen gasped as he resurfaced his eyes closed as he allowed air to reacquaint itself with his lungs. Finally after a few seconds he finally opened his eyes and stood up.

Where was he?

Naruto's eyes shot around. He was obviously in a bathroom he could tell that much since his eyes came across a toilet and a sink. His brain finally completed the math as he looked down and saw he had surfaced in a bathrub.

Before he could think about anything else however a piercing yell caused the ninja's head to shoot up, his arm instantly flying to his kunai pouch. His expression quickly changed however as he took in the sight currently in front of him.

Beautiful wet long blue lashes flowed down her face covering a bit of her forehead, the steam from the bathwater hiding the very obvious curves that the woman had been blessed with...

Naruto quickly realized what he was looking at.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of the bathtub only to slip on the wet floor causing him to hit his head painfully on the tiled floor.

Hinata's hands flew up to cover her exposed breast although she was completely sure he had managed to see them already.

Wait..How did he even get in here...There was no way...She wasn't so out of it that she didn't notice a full grown man laying in her bathwater before she got in it.

Her attention went back to the blonde haired boy who was slowly standing up after hitting his head.

He turned his head back towards her and a blush instantly covered both of their faces as Hinata quickly slammed her body back into the tub hoping to hide herself while Naruto ran towards the door quickly closing it as he exited the bathroom.

Hinata's heart was pounding..Was this some kind of joke the boys in her dorm were playing on her? No it couldn't be...Why would they choose to play a prank of her, she didn't even know them. Besides that even if they did want to play a prank on her it was impossible for them to just magically teleport one of them into her bathroom.

After a few deep breaths Hinata finally managed to calm herself down as she stepped out of the water and wrapped a towel around her body and another one around her hair. She paused for a minute or two before slowly turning the doorknob revealing the blonde haired boy sitting on her bed with both hands in his lap looking towards them. It was obvious that he was completely embarrassed.

Hinata almost wanted to laugh at how the boy looked, but she definitely felt just as embarrassed if not worse. Plus she had no idea if this boy was dangerous or not.

The room was silent and Naruto showed no signs that he even knew that Hinata had entered.

Unable to deal with the silence any longer Hinata finally opened her mouth to speak, but before a word could come out the boy sitting on her bed interrupted.

"I swear I didn't look at you on purpose! I was cleaning this old guy's house I found a jutsu that belonged to the Fourth Hokage so I used it and suddenly I felt all of my chakra being drained then I just appeared in your bathroom ! I promise I had no idea that would happen you have got to believe me!" Naruto practically shouted his head still looking towards his lap

The blue haired girl was a bit surprised by the boy's sudden decision to speak, but she shook it off as she listened to the weird statement she had just heard.

Jutsu?

Forth Hokage?

Chakra?

"W-What are you talking about?" Hinata finally managed to question. She still hadn't moved from in front of her bathroom door still extremely aware of the threat that Naruto could possibly be.

Naruto was about to respond before he finally looked around the room. There were objects that he had never seen before everywhere. Where the hell was he?!

"H-h-h-ow did you get into my bathroom?" Hinata changed her question when Naruto didn't reply.

The blonde haired boy finally looked towards her and Hinata had to stop herself from gasping.

Three Whisker marks on each of his cheeks...Just like her painting..

"I'm...not really sure..." Naruto finally responded unsure about what the jutsu had done.

Hinata's eyes were wide as she continued to take in the blonde haired boy's face. He looked exactly like her painting. Well he looked like the boy from her painting had grew up! But how was that possible?!

"W-who a-a-are you?" Hinata asked another question unable to stop herself from stuttering the situation completely overwhelming her.

Now that was an question he could give a proper answer to. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He responded a small smile appearing on his lips. He was clearly trying to get her to feel more comfortable, his efforts didn't work however.

Hinata looked at Naruto for a few seconds her lavender colored eyes blinking rapidly.

Suddenly everything went black as Hinata fell towards the floor causing Naruto to shoot up catching her before her body fully hit the hard tiles remembering just how badly it had hurt him.

He couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his face as he looked at the now unconscious girl in his arms. "She's pretty cute..." Naruto muttered to himself as he lifted her up bridal style and laid her down in her bed.

After he did that he looked around the room once again his hand went to his head. "What the hell is all this stuff..." Naruto muttered as he looked at the different items that he had never seen before.

"Kurama." Naruto spoke out loud trying to get the attention of his partner.

No response.

"Damn...I guess that jutsu knocked him out...but where the hell am I..." Naruto mumbled as he sat down at a chair that was in front of a desk. He completely ignored the laptop that sat on the desk, it looked completely different from the ones that he had seen back in Konoha.

Naruto slowly put his hand in front of him as he inspected it. After a few seconds he frowned. It was even worse then he thought. Not only was Kurama knocked out, but his chakra had been reduced to such a low level he couldn't even form a rasengan.

The blonde haired boy groaned as he leaned back in the chair putting both arms behind his head. "Well I guess I did want an exciting mission...I guess this is what I get..Finding a way back home is probably going to be extremely difficult.."

To lost in his thoughts Naruto failed to noticed the small movements Hinata made as she slowly came back to consciousness.

"W-what happened...?" Hinata slowly questioned as she sat up clearly still a bit dazed.

Her words caused Naruto's head to snap towards her a smile coming to his lips. "Good your alright!" Naruto said in a loud tone as he got up from his chair and walked towards the girl.

Hinata looked at the blue eyed boy for a few seconds before the memories of what had all occurred flew back to her head. Quicker than Naruto could react she stood up on her bed grabbing a pillow as she got to the furthest corner of her bed holding the soft item in front of her clearly intending to protect herself with it.

It was a good thing she had wrapped her towel around her so tightly, otherwise it would have fell off from how quickly she had moved.

Naruto was a bit surprised by the sudden movements, but quickly found himself unable to hold back his laughter. "Oh god..What do you plan to do with that?" He questioned in a teasing tone clearly amused by her actions.

Hinata blushed, but didn't move the pillow from in front of her. "P-please leave my room.." She said in a quiet tone hoping that the boy would listen to her simple demand.

"Wait. Please I need your help. I'm sorry for laughing at you." Naruto pleaded holding his hands up in front of him hoping that the girl would believe that he meant her no harm.

In any normal circumstance Hinata would have never even considered listening to this boy. After all he was a stranger in her room who had seen her naked. Screaming and calling the police would be the most appropriate action.

The only things that were stopping Hinata from doing that were one she didn't know how the boy who said his name was Naruto would react if she tried to call the police and second...She was 90% sure she was staring at the same boy that she had painted for a class assignment.

"Please! I promise I won't hurt you. I'll stay over here by this desk and you can stay there. Just please listen to what I have to say and maybe you might know a way I can get home." Naruto continued to plea when the girl didn't respond although it did look like she was considering lowering her pillow.

A few seconds passed before Hinata finally replied. "Don't move from that desk..." She said in a small voice although she no longer stuttered.

Naruto gave a small smile. "Thanks." He replied as he walked back towards the chair he had previously been seated in.

"How can I help you?" Hinata questioned slowly still a bit weary unsure if the boy was playing some kind of prank on her. Maybe some of the boys from her class had seen her painting and had dressed one of them up to fool her. If that was the case they did an unbelievable job.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Well first let me ask is this place still in the Land of Fire?"

Hinata frowned. Land of Fire? What was this boy talking about.

Naruto instantly noticed the confused expression on the girl's face. "I guess not...Well where am I?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

"This is Japan...More specifically the capital city Tokyo." Hinata answered as she slowly sat down on her bed.

Naruto groaned at her response. "What the hell is a 'Japan' or a 'Tokyo' I know I didn't pay that much attention in geography back at the academy, but I should have at least heard of these places before."

Hinata didn't know how to reply. How could this boy be in Japan yet claim to not what it was. The more she looked at him the less suspicious she became of any hidden motives the boy might have. He looked honestly confused.

"Where are you from...Naruto?" Hinata asked her fear turning into to curiosity of who exactly this boy was.

"Konoha...You know the Hidden Leaf Village?" Naruto answered expecting the girl to know about it. After all Konoha had become famous after the war mostly for being the place where he, the hero of the fourth shinobi war had been born.

"Naruto...Can you please pass me that laptop on the desk?" Hinata asked in her normal small voice.

The blonde haired boy quickly did as he was told as he slowly handed the girl her computer, relieved that she didn't retreat when he approached her. He wasn't going to press his luck, however as he walked back to his chair after completing the task.

Hinata wasted no time starting up her computer and opening up the browser.

"Ko-No-Ha..." Hinata quietly sounded out the word as she typed it into her browser.

No results found.

Hinata frowned. Google rarely had nothing to give on a topic.

"What about...The Hidden Leaf Village..." Hinata talked to herself as she tried to find information on the place where Naruto claimed to be from.

No results found.

Hinata looked at Naruto after seeing the results her suspicions that the boy was playing with her coming back full force. "Naruto...A place called 'Konoha' doesn't exist.." She informed the boy.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What do you mean it doesn't exist?! It has to exist I was just there!" He yelled as he stood up from his chair causing Hinata to jump, the fear could be seen easily in her eyes.

Naruto instantly calmed down as he noticed he was scaring her. "I'm sorry...It's just a lot to take in...I really am from a place called Konoha...and I have no idea how to get back..." He replied in a smaller tone as he sat back down.

Hinata had no clue what to do. The boy was obviously stressed out and he was way to good of an actor to be lying. "C-can you prove that what your saying is true?" She asked. Honestly she wanted to believe that the boy wasn't lying at least that way she didn't have to be scared any more.

Naruto instantly pointed to his headband. "See this is a symbol that I'm a shinobi of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." Pride was extremely prominent in his tone as a smirk graced his features.

A shinobi...

"Get out. Please." Hinata said bluntly although her soft voice made the statement a lot less demanding then she probably intended.

Naruto looked surprised. "W-wait! Why?" He asked, not expecting the girl to react so badly to his answer.

"I'm not a idiot...I don't know how you got into my bathroom and I don't know why you are playing such a rude prank on me...But please just leave." Hinata replied her eyes getting a little teary.

"I'm not joking! I really am a ninja from Konoha!" Naruto shouted once again standing up out of seat a bit annoyed that he was being accused of being a liar.

Hinata looked at the boy once again surprised that he had rose out of his seat so quickly. "Prove it then...If your a ninja it shouldn't be hard to prove it right?" She reasoned looking at the boy with the hardest expression she could manage.

Naruto was about to smirk as he placed his fingers in a familiar hand sign before a horrible realization hit him. "Crap..I don't have enough chakra to preform any jutsu..." He muttered.

"So you can't do it?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto looked at the girl and grumbled. "Fuck it, I'll show you." He muttered as he summoned the little amount of chakra he had.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a puff of smoke suddenly appeared around him.

Hinata's eyes instantly widened as she stood up completely surprised. What had the boy just done.

As the smoke cleared she saw Naruto, but he looked extremely tired. There were suddenly bags under his eyes and it looked like it was taking all he had just to stand. Her eyes then traveled to the figure next to Naruto.

"See...Look...at...that..." Naruto slowly said through multiple gasps. He turned his head to look at his clone, but instantly the proud expression he had worn dropped. "What the hell is that!" He yelled as he looked at his sickly looking clone. It looked worse then when the ones he used to make at the academy.

Hinata looked at the clone with a different reaction. How did the boy do that...If it was a trick it was damn sure the best trick she had ever seen. "W-w-what a-are you?" Hinata asked sitting back on her bed not trusting herself to continue standing.

Naruto ignored the enormous amount of fatigue he felt as he replied. "I already told you I'm a ninja of Konoha! My clone would have came out much better, but my chakra has been so low since I got here!"

Hinata slowly nodded and Naruto felt a bit of relief flood through him that the girl seemed to believe him now. He quickly dispelled his horrible clone snapping the beautiful girl out of her thoughts.

"Now I just have to figure out a way to get back home...I don't have nearly enough chakra to preform that jutsu again...God damn it..." Naruto spoke out loud as he began pacing around the room obvious to the lavender eyes staring at him.

"What is chakra?" Hinata questioned she was smart enough to realize that jutsu must be the ability to do things like clone himself, but she wasn't able to figure out what this chakra thing was that the boy kept talking about.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the girl before sitting back down. "It's basically...the energy that we ninja use in order to use different jutsu..But all of mine is gone right now..."

Hinata nodded understanding a bit. "H-how can you get more?" She questioned. Since the boy had created the clone of himself she had little doubt that he was definitely not somebody playing a prank on her. If he wasn't lying about being a ninja then more than likely everything else he said was true too...

Naruto seemed to think for a few seconds before replying. "Well...I can slowly build up my chakra over time, but my chakra control isn't that great so it might take a long time before I'm able to preform the jutsu to get myself back home..."

"How long would it take?" She asked.

Naruto frowned as he looked at his bandaged hand. "At the rate that it's building up now it could take months...And that's assuming that I don't do anything to waste it..."

Hinata gasped a bit, she didn't expect the boy to say it would take so long. "So...what do you plan to do?" She slowly asked.

"Well...I guess the only thing I can do is learn more about where I am now...I mean I'm going to be here for a while so.." Naruto reasoned shrugging his shoulders accepting the plan he had come up with in order to get home.

"Where will you stay?" Hinata asked surprised that she had accepted the idea that the boy she was talking to wasn't from her world so easily.

Once again Naruto shrugged. "I guess I'll find some place..I'm pretty used to camping so it shouldn't be to hard."

Hinata bit her lip. The boy was obviously in a unknown place, she couldn't just leave him all alone...Plus it was clear that they had some kind of connection...He had popped up in her room...albeit her bathroom, but nonetheless. Plus and the most important factor was the fact that her mind had somehow known about this boy...After all she had painted him when she had never seen him before.

God she hated her intelligence at times like these. It made her over think everything and it wasn't going to stop bothering her until she figured it all out.

Hinata took a deep breath as she prepared herself to say her next statement. It went against everything she had ever done in her life, but still she felt like she had no choice.

"Y-you can stay here until you build enough chakra...to get home" Hinata offered her voice barely coming out.

Naruto was honestly surprised. He didn't expect for the girl to offer him a place to stay. After all she had no reason to help him.

"Are you sure...I mean I can understand that you don't really know me and we kind of started off badly..." Naruto began putting his bandaged hand behind his head as he gave a small chuckle.

Hinata blushed as she remembered how they had first met, but quickly fought it off. "Yes...I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing I just left you to fend for yourself in a world that you know nothing about..."

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me I'm in another world?" He questioned.

"Well...That's the conclusion that I've come to...Because the things that you have spoken about do not exist here and they obviously do where your from, but I could be wrong..." Hinata explained her reasoning although Naruto could easily tell that she lacked the confidence to fully believe in her analysis.

"That makes sense. I mean I've never seen something like that before and I don't sense any chakra coming from you at all." Naruto agreed while pointing towards the television and giving the girl a small smile hoping it would encourage her to be more confident about what she thought.

Hinata looked towards the large television and was surprised that Naruto had never seen one before. "What kind of world are you from Naruto..-kun?" Hinata slowly asked adding a honorific to the end of his name hoping he would understand that it meant that she trusted him.

Naruto didn't seem to notice. "Um..Well I guess my world is...Well there used to be a lot of violence, but after the war-" He started.

"There was a war?" Hinata interrupted surprising herself as she quickly blushed as Naruto looked at her.

A small smile came to Naruto's face as the girl blushed, but it vanished as he thought about the war. "Yeah..." He answered a bit unsure on what else to say.

"Is that how you injured your arm?" Hinata asked as she pointed to Naruto's bandaged arm.

Naruto's eyes traveled towards his arm and a small smile graced his lips. "No..I loss my arm...saving my best friend." He answered the smile never leaving his face as he looked at the price he paid to bring Sasuke back to his senses.

Hinata held a hand up covering her mouth. "You lost it to save a friend?" She questioned. She was smart enough to realize that the the hand must have been a prosthetic one and was being covered by the bandages to make it look better.

"Yeah...I'd do anything for my friends." Naruto replied finally looking back up towards the girl and giving her a toothy smile causing her to blush once again as she redirected her eyes not wanting to meet his.

"That is..." Hinata started, but paused for a few seconds. "Admirable." was the word she finally decided to use.

Naruto's smile didn't lessen. "Hey, how about you tell me your name. I mean you've invited me to stay here and I don't even know the first thing about you." He changed the subject as he continued looking at her.

Hinata's eyes went back up meeting Naruto's. "My name is Hinata..."

"Hyūga..." Naruto finished for her his eyes widening how could he have not noticed.

To say that Hinata was surprised was an understatement. "H-how did you know my last name?" She questioned after overcoming her shock.

"Your eyes." Naruto stated as if it were obvious. "Only people from the Hyūga clan have eyes like those." He continued to explain.

"The Hyūga clan?" Hinata questioned. Just when she thought she was beginning to understand what was going on...But instead everything was becoming even more confusing.

Naruto frowned. "Yeah..That's your clan right? I mean I've never met somebody with those kind of eyes that weren't from the Hyūga clan."

Hinata knew that he was right about that. Her eyes where a special trait that only seemed to exist in her family, but it wasn't like she was apart of any clan or something like that.

"My family name is Hyūga yes, but we are not a clan or anything like that..." Hinata informed the boy.

Naruto nodded. Things were obviously different in this world so he had to be open minded about everything. "Well Hinata it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can get along." Naruto politely said as he walked towards Hinata and held out his hand.

Hinata hesitated for a few seconds before accepting the boy's handshake. "It's nice to meet you as well Naruto-kun..."

Yeah today was definitely a stressful day.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter! I really hope you guys find this interesting as I already have it all planned out, but I won't write it if you guys don't like it. So please leave reviews and tell me if I should continue! If not I'll delete it and we will forget that this ever happened! Lol.<strong>

**This story takes place during the time period where "Naruto: The Last Movie" takes place so if you want to know how Naruto looks that is how. I will go into further detail about both his and Hinata's appearances in the next chapter if you guys like this story.**

**The more reviews I get the faster I'll upload a chapter I promise!**

**Follow me on twitter if you like. Tell me to upload faster! At "DNikDub"**

**VerifiedBreeze Signing Out**


	2. Naruto's Story

**Wow. Ok so this story received a lot more attention then I thought it would! I guess that tells me that I should continue this! **

**Before the chapter starts though I want to address some of the reviews. **

**First of all Sasuke receiving missions is honestly such a small detail to point out lol. But this is an AU and even though I believe that Sasuke's final fate at the end of the manga is left to interpretation I want you guys for the sake of this story to look at it as if he had rejoined the village.**

**Also, yes the Naruto manga does not exist in Hinata's world haha and Hinata doesn't exist in Naruto's world and that plays a big part in this story as well as her connection to Naruto.**

**The last thing I want to say is I am fully aware that the Narutoverse does have some technology, but for the sake of this story we are going to say that Naruto hasn't seen any electronics other than a basic laptop and small radios.**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"So where am I sleeping?" Naruto questioned as he looked around the room as Hinata released his hand.

Hinata quickly walked towards her closet. "Sorry...There is only one bed...So you'll have to sleep on the floor...I have some extra blankets.." She offered as she reached up to grab the materials from the top shelf.

Naruto had to resist chuckling as he watched the girl struggle to reach the shelf. "Do you need some help?" He questioned, his tone giving away the fact that he found amusement in the situation.

Hinata looked at the boy and blushed, Naruto took that as a 'yes I could use your help.' He slowly walked towards the closet as well a blush coming to his face when he noticed the girl was still only dressed in a towel. She must have forgotten."Maybe you should...put on some clothes..I can get this." Naruto muttered trying to hide his blush as he used a finger to scratch his cheek a bit embarrassed.

The blue haired girl instantly remembered her lack of clothing as she quickly pushed past Naruto and went to her dresser, grabbing some clothes before running towards the bathroom.

Naruto chuckled, at least he wouldn't be bored while he was waiting for his chakra to recover he thought as he grabbed the blankets and closed the closet.

He still couldn't believe that Hinata was letting him stay. She obviously was a sweet girl. The thought made him laugh to himself as he thought about the other females in his life while they could be sweet when they wanted to they obviously weren't naturally that way like Hinata. It was a little refreshing.

After a few minutes Hinata finally came back in the room in a light purple and white hoodie and a pair of blue jeans that stopped at her ankles. Usually when she was in the comfort of her own room she would dress a little less conservatively, but with Naruto here she wanted to cover as much of her body as possible. Despite the fact that she said it was fine for him to stay she still had very limited amount of trust for the blonde haired boy.

"So what should I do for the next few months exactly?" Naruto questioned as he sat the blankets on the ground figuring he would make his bed once he was ready to sleep.

Hinata seemed to think for a few seconds before walking towards a window. "Well...I guess for now I can show you around Tokyo since the rain has stopped..." She suggested which instantly brought a grin to Naruto's face.

"Great, I can't wait to see the differences between this world and mine." Naruto replied.

Hinata looked at the boy for a few seconds before speaking "How come you've accepted this so quickly? I mean...if I found myself in a world that I knew nothing about I don't think I'd be able get through it..." Hinata admitted with a small frown.

Naruto's grin lessened. "Well as a ninja I have to be prepared for any situations that might happen on a mission, so I suppose I'm just used to crazy stuff happening although this definitely ranks number one." He laughed.

"I guess..." Hinata answered still unable to comprehend how easygoing Naruto was being considering his situation.

"Plus I have you. I mean I was prepared to be completely on my own, but with you here I'm sure it'll make things much easier." Naruto stated his laughter turning into a large smile.

Hinata blushed for what seemed like the 50th time since she had met Naruto. This was the most social interaction she had experienced in one day since her sophomore year started. She almost wanted to laugh at herself, this morning she had never even had a boy come into her room and now she had just invited one to live with her. She was clearly losing her mind.

"Thanks again. You don't know how much it means to me that your willing to help me." Naruto continued since Hinata had yet to respond to him.

"It was nothing...I just feel bad for not trusting you at first..." Hinata finally said her eyes looking towards the ground.

Naruto waved her off. "Don't worry about it, after all if I was in your shoes I wouldn't trust a random guy who just appeared in my bathroom either." He joked.

Hinata couldn't help, but give a small giggle. Naruto was obviously a very social person, his personality was the kind that people flocked around.

"Well let's go! I wanna see what Tokyo has to offer to eat!" Naruto shouted as he began walking towards the door only for Hinata to grab his arm before he had a chance to open the door.

"What was that for?" He questioned in a surprised tone.

Hinata let go of the boy's arm before she replied. "Naruto-kun, even though I said you can stay here it has to be a secret...You can't just walk in and out otherwise I could get in a lot of trouble since people will notice that you don't live here..." Hinata tried to explain. Truly she had no idea why she was willing to go through all of this for a boy she had just met.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he walked towards the television taking interest in the device that he had never seen.

Hinata bit her lip as another problem came to mind. Naruto had no materials to survive at all. He didn't even have a toothbrush. She looked at Naruto for a few seconds before sighing. He probably didn't have any money that would work in this world either.

She would be able to buy him the necessities, but other than that she didn't have enough money to support both of them. Maybe he could get a job...Hinata looked back at Naruto who had found the tv remote and was occupying himself flipping through the many channels clearly finding amusement in the large electronic device.

"Hinata! This world is so cool!" Naruto stated in an exciting tone when he noticed the girl looking at him. "I wonder how you guys get the people inside of this thing though?" He questioned as he placed his hand on top of the television trying to look behind it to figure out the mystery.

Hinata held back a giggle. He definitely could not get a job, who knows what kind of trouble he would get into. She could always ask her dad for some money, but she hated doing that...

"Can they see me watching them?" Naruto questioned ignorantly as he now began tapping the screen.

Yeah she definitely would have to ask her father, Naruto would not be able to survive without money and he most certainly wouldn't be able to make it on his own and she didn't have the time to get a job herself.

"No, Naruto-kun...It's all recorded in advance and they play the recordings on the television so people can watch them for entertainment." Hinata gave a basic explanation, but couldn't help, but smile at the look of fascination that was displayed on Naruto's face as he looked at her trying to understand her explanation.

"Wow that's so cool. I wonder if anybody in my world has ever seen one of these." Naruto replied before turning his head back to the remote. He sounded like a child who had just walked into a candy store. It was very amusing to Hinata.

After finally moving her eyes away from Naruto she quickly put on a pair of shoes and walked towards her door, cracking it open. Peeking out she looked and made sure nobody was around. "Come on Naruto-kun...we have to be quiet..." Hinata urged as she opened her door a bit wider She waited for a few seconds expecting Naruto to follow before...

**"Do you want me baby?"**

Hinata's face instantly turned dark red as she heard her television. Not only was Naruto clearly watching something inappropriate, but he had turned the volume so loud that with her door open the entire hall would be able to hear it!

She turned around only to find Naruto struggling to hold the remote juggling it up and down in his hands. His face was probably redder then hers clearly embarrassed about the channel he had found, not only that, but when he had tried to change to a different one it only got louder!

**"Come on baby please..."**

"Naruto-kun! Cut that off!" Hinata whispered fiercely unable to believe that this was actually happening. She was much to embarrassed to think about closing her door to prevent anybody from hearing the television.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Naruto replied as he dropped the remote his hands shaking to much from embarrassment.

**"Just like that baby..."**

Just when Hinata thought the situation couldn't have gotten any worse she suddenly heard the door directly across from her open.

Hinata was almost positive she felt her heart stop as she turned towards the girl who had opened her door. They locked eyes.

**"Deeper baby..."**

Without any warning Hinata slammed her door shut. She couldn't believe that just happened! It was at this moment that Naruto finally managed to turn the television off.

It was silent. Both teens were blushing furiously.

Hinata was unable to comprehend how quickly that situation had escalated. What made it worse was that she was positive that her school would have blocked any channels that played such things! How had Naruto even managed to get to such a channel.

"I-I'm Sorry..." Naruto muttered unsure about what else to say as he looked at Hinata a nervous grin coming to his face.

Hinata finally met eyes with Naruto and he was almost certain that she was going to blow up at him for playing something so perverted. He closed his eyes mentally preparing himself for a slap or possibly something worse, after spending so many years around Sakura and The Fifth Hokage it was a natural reaction for whenever he did something stupid.

But it never came instead he heard what sounded like a small giggle. He slowly opened his eyes as the giggle turned into a quiet laugh. He watched in amazement as Hinata held a hand on her stomach bending over now unable to contain her laughter.

This was certainly not the reaction he had expected.

"I-it's fine Naruto-kun! I just can't believe you a-actually managed to find such a channel." Hinata finally managed to respond through her laughter. This was so unlike her she honestly couldn't remember a time where she laughed so openly in front of somebody who wasn't her sister.

Naruto realizing that he wasn't going to be hit began laughing as well. "Yeah, I think I'll just not touch that anymore..." He replied his bandaged hand going behind his head.

Finally Hinata calmed her laughter down as she walked back to her bed and sat down. "Well, it doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere...People are probably in the hallways now so we'll have to stay here today...I'm sorry." Hinata said in her regular soft tone.

Naruto groaned. "Aww man...Does that mean we won't be able to get anything to eat?"

Once again Hinata smiled, Naruto was really amusing, now she was finding it a bit silly that she had felt threatened by him. "I can order some pizza later, they'll deliver it here so we don't have to worry about anybody seeing you."

Naruto's eyes seemed to widen. "They deliver food here?! Oh man Hinata at this rate I might just stay here for the rest of my life!" he joked laughing loudly to himself.

Hinata continued to smile for a few seconds before speaking. "Since we're stuck in here how about you tell me about yourself Naruto...Being a ninja and all you probably have lots of stories..."

Naruto smirked. "Of course! I'm known as a hero back at home!" He bragged causing Hinata to raise an amused eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Do you doubt me?" Naruto teased a bit as he sat down on the blankets that he had put on the floor earlier.

Hinata shrugged. "Well...I've always learned that good ninja were able to be silent and from your display a few minutes ago..."

"That was completely different!" Naruto yelled a blush covering his face as he rose his hands in the air causing Hinata to hold back her laughter.

The beautiful lavender eyed girl had no idea why she was being so open with the blonde haired boy. After all she had only known him for maybe 45 minutes, but he just gave off an air that made her feel comfortable. Lacking friends for so long, Hinata had rarely laughed so openly. It was refreshing.

Naruto grumbled as he realized he had completely fallen for her taunt. "Jerk.."

"I'm sorry." Hinata sweetly responded as she contained her quiet giggles. "But really...tell me how you became a hero Naruto-kun.."

The blonde haired ninja crossed both of his arms and turned his head. "I'm not sure you deserve to hear about my adventures after that joke." he pouted.

Hinata was going to laugh again, but she forced herself to contain it figuring that it would only make the boy act even more childish. "I apologize. I want to hear about them please."

Naruto looked at Hinata briefly before sighing. "I guess I'll forgive you this time." He finally said as he uncrossed his arms.

Hinata just smiled as she waited for Naruto to begin his story.

"Well I guess I should start back when I first graduated from the academy." Naruto started.

"You had to go to school to become a ninja?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto simply held out his hand. "Now now, don't interrupt. I'll answer all questions at the end of the story." He replied simply as he continued.

Hinata listened intently as Naruto talked about how his teacher saved his life from a ninja who was trying to get power. After that he began talking about his 'team' he seemed extremely fond of them, she noticed how large his smile had gotten once he began talking about them.

"Wow so even with You, Sakura, and Sasuke you still couldn't get one bell from a single man?" Hinata interrupted once again.

"Well trust me if you met Kakashi-sensei you'd see that he is a very skilled ninja...After all he is the leader of our entire village now." Naruto replied forgetting his own rule about the girl not interrupting.

Hinata nodded and urged Naruto to continue, she found herself completely enthralled by the story of his life.

After Naruto went over how the point of Kakashi's test was for the trio to work together he briefly talked about all of the boring missions they began going on. Hinata held back a chuckle as Naruto seemed particularly annoyed as he spoke about catching a cat.

"Then there was the wave mission." Naruto said.

"The wave mission?" Hinata repeated her curiosity growing. She was now holding a pillow on her chest staring at Naruto as he told his story.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah it was my first mission where I got to leave the village. I was so excited, but now that I think about it I wasn't prepared for it at all.."

Hinata listened intently as Naruto spoke about freezing up when they were attacked, it was only his second time being in a life or death situation. She held back a gasp when he informed her that he had been poisoned, but he waved it off saying that clearly he was fine.

"So the man who had asked for you guys to protect him neglected to tell you how dangerous the mission really was?" Hinata repeated what she had just been told to clarify that she was understanding it properly.

"Yeah, but we told Kakashi-sensei that we still wanted to see the mission through. You know we were all a bunch of kids back then so we didn't really comprehend how much danger we were really in." Naruto explained.

"Wow.." Hinata muttered.

Naruto continued as he told the story about their fight with Zabuza and Haku. Hinata at this point was thinking that Naruto should sell the rights to his life so Hollywood could produce a movie from it! When he was only a kid he went through so much.

Finally Naruto came to the part where he had to make a decision.

"Sasuke was killed..." Hinata repeated. She didn't expect Naruto to say that.

"Well..No, but at the time I thought he was..and I lost control..." Naruto replied unsure about how he should explain the next part of the story.

"What do you mean you lost control?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed. "Eh, let's just skip that part for now!" He finally replied figuring that Hinata wouldn't be able to understand the fact that he was a Jinchūriki. Besides its not like he was going to suddenly lose control plus Kurama was probably going to be sleep until he got back to Konoha. Yeah it would definitely be easier to just not say anything.

Hinata shrugged figuring that Naruto didn't want to talk about whatever had happened.

Soon Naruto went over everything from the Chūnin exams, to Jiraya's death.

"What...He was strong enough to kill your teacher who was hailed as a legend in your village?" Hinata questioned. At this point she had no idea how many hours she had been sitting listening to Naruto. His life was filled with so much adventure...and so much pain. She remembered crying as Naruto spoke about his first fight with Sasuke before he left the village and she could see the pain in Naruto's eyes as he talked about it.

"Yeah...Pein was one of the strongest guys I've ever fought..." Naruto admitted a bittersweet smile coming to his face. Talking about his old master brought back a feeling of nostalgia and without him even noticing a few tears dripped from his eyes. "Sorry." Naruto muttered as he dried his tears.

Hinata shook her head. "It's fine...To lose somebody close to you must have been horrible..."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah it was... I remember...I wanted to kill Pein so badly, and for the first time I finally understood what Sasuke had meant during our fight."

Hinata stayed silent, but her expression told Naruto to continue.

"Losing something close to you hurts so much worse than never having it from the start...And for the first time in my life, I understood why Sasuke was willing to go so far to kill his brother..." Naruto admitted.

"Revenge is never the answer Naruto-kun..." Hinata started only for Naruto to flash her a smile.

"Yeah I know. It should never be the answer, but at the time I was to blinded by my anger to see that." Naruto said with a small smile.

He then went on to talk about How Pein completely destroyed Konoha while he was training in an attempt to find him.

"When I finally came back to the village, I was unprepared. To find out that not only my master had been killed, but the village that had raised me had been destroyed and so many of the villagers had lost their lives...I don't think I've ever wanted to kill somebody so badly before in my life..." Naruto stated.

Hinata once again was silent. Her heart was pounding as she absorbed Naruto's words she couldn't even imagine how he must have felt.

"I fought Pein, and won..But I discovered that the real Pein was just controlling the bodies that I had been fighting. So I went to find him." Naruto said skipping the part about losing control of Kurama and having to be resealed by his dead father. Pein had made him lose control from his speaking on how Jiraya had failed, but Hinata could be sparred those details.

"When you found him what did you do?" Hinata slowly questioned although she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Naruto briefly broke eye contact. "I wanted to know what I would do when I met him face to face as well...My master had always spoke about peace, but in order for peace to exist you have to be willing to forgive..So I wanted to confirm it, was it possible for me to forgive my master's killer..." he paused as he looked back at Hinata. "And when I met the real Pein for the first time...I honestly thought that it wasn't..."

Hinata gasped at Naruto's statement.

"What made it even worse was finding out that Pein was also a student of my master...How could he kill his own teacher...But I decided to listen to Pein's story...How did he become the way he was.."

Hinata stared at Naruto.

"And after hearing his story...I understood."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"I understood why Pein believed that true peace could never be attained. I understood his actions, but even though I understood them I didn't agree with them and I told Pein that. I told him how I would find a way for peace to truly be attained." Naruto smiled as he continued talking. "After telling Pein my thoughts he did something that I will never forget."

"What did he do?" Hinata breathed out unable to stop her curiosity.

Naruto smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. "He used a jutsu that brought back all of the people who he had killed in the village."

"H-h-he could bring people back to life?" Hinata questioned in a voice that showed that she doubted Naruto, but the blonde haired ninja promised that it was true.

"The jutsu cost Pein his life, but he told be before he died that he was putting his faith in me to truly find peace." Naruto finished.

Hinata smiled proud of the decision that Naruto had made. "Wow..That's amazing."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, and when I returned to the village everybody was calling me a hero! I was so surprised!"

"But you are a hero Naruto! Not only to your village, but also to the people who Pein would have hurt if you hadn't stopped him." Hinata interrupted blushing as she did so since her voice came out a lot louder than she had meant for it to.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto replied as he placed his hand behind his head. "After that the war started, but we can talk about that another day, let's order that pizza you promised I'm starving!" He said in a loud tone his grin still present on his face.

Hinata looked at Naruto in amazement. He had been through so much in his life, but he was still able to smile so brightly. "Can I ask you one thing before that Naruto-kun?" Hinata suddenly questioned.

"Sure, whats up?" Naruto replied a curious expression coming to his face.

Hinata hesitated for a second, but quickly found her voice. "How come through everything...Everything that you went through...How come you never gave up?"

Once again Naruto's grin came to his face. "That's simple. I'll never go back on my word so if I say something I'm going to do it regardless of how hard it might be." Naruto paused for a few seconds as he adjusted his headband. "I will never give up. That is what being a ninja means to me." Naruto finished.

Never giving up. That was definitely a good way to live life.

Suddenly a smile came to Hinata's face. "Well let's order that pizza!" She stated as she reached for her cellphone.

After Hinata ordered the pizza, she turned her attention back towards Naruto. "I hope you don't mind it being just cheese. It's a habit to only order for myself so I forgot to ask you what you wanted..." Hinata admitted with a blush. "I'm sorry."

Naruto waved her off. "It's cool I'll eat practically anything anyways." He joked. "So Hinata I told you so much about me, but I don't know anything about you."

Hinata frowned. "My life is no where near as exciting as yours..Any story I have would only bore you..." She admitted in a soft tone.

"Nonsense. While they may lack a handsome blonde haired stud saving the day, I'm sure they are worth hearing. I want to know more about you." Naruto joked a bit before giving Hinata a small smile.

Hinata's signature blush returned to her face at Naruto's joke, after she fought it off however she couldn't help, but laugh.

"Well..There isn't much to know..I'm an university student.." Hinata started as she silenced her laughter.

"University? What is that?" Naruto instantly interrupted.

Hinata gave a small smile. "A university is a school. Like the academy that you went to when you were younger. Just think of it as a school for older people." She replied trying to be as simple as possible not wanting to overwhelm the blonde haired ninja.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "Damn, that sucks I remember hating the academy to think here you have to be in school even longer. Wow I think i'd kill myself."

Hinata chuckled. "It isn't that bad Naruto-kun."

Naruto shrugged not believing her.

"But..I'm in school so I can eventually get a job and be able to support myself." Hinata continued.

"So you go to school until your an adult just so you can get a job? Seems like a hassle to me..." Naruto admitted causing Hinata to giggle.

Hinata then went through the painful process of explaining to Naruto just why it was necessary to go to school in order to get a good job. By the time she had finished that the pizza had come and she was pretty sure that Naruto still didn't fully agree with her. Hinata quickly paid the delivery driver and sat the pizza down on her desk.

She watched as Naruto slowly stood up, stretching his limbs since they were a bit stiff from sitting on the tiled floor for so long. He walked over and examined the pizza.

"It looks pretty good." Naruto complimented as he grabbed a slice with his bandaged arm.

For the first time since Hinata had met Naruto she finally decided to fully examine his full appearance. She had only noticed the small similarities to her painting before, but now that she was looking at him closer she honestly had no choice, but to believe that she had painted Naruto without knowing it.

Obviously he had gone through changes, but she had painted his face so perfectly it was almost scary. He had much shorter hair then her painting did, and the most obvious difference was his height. The boy from her painting had grown. A lot.

Hinata didn't consider herself short, but Naruto was still much taller, he stood at least 5'11.

He wasn't wearing an orange jumpsuit either, but instead he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with an orange zipper that was rolled up a bit to his forearms. He was still wearing a pair of orange pants which made her even more conscious to his resemblance to her painting. She then noticed the small pouches that Naruto had attached to his clothing, after listening to his stories she could only deduce that he held different types of ninja tools in them. The thought made her a bit nervous, but she figured that if Naruto had bad intentions he would have acted on them already he was clearly much stronger than her.

"I'm sorry..Am I being rude? I don't know the customs here and you're just staring at me...so..." Naruto's words broke Hinata out of her thoughts instantly bringing a blush to her face.

"N-n-No! You're fine Naruto-kun! I was just...lost in thought." Hinata stuttered out completely embarrassed that she had been caught starring.

Naruto just shrugged as he continued eating, it wasn't as good as ramen, but it definitely hit the spot.

Hinata wanting to avoid any more awkward moments grabbed a slice of pizza as well and walked back towards her bed.

"So tomorrow you're going to show me around Tokyo right?" Naruto questioned bringing Hinata's eyes back to him.

She finished chewing before replying. "Yeah...Tomorrow is Saturday so I have no classes plus it'll be a lot easier to leave the building without you drawing any suspicions."

Naruto grinned. "I can't wait. This world has already proved to have some great things especially this pizza, to think you can have people deliver food this good to you whenever you want. It's genius."

Hinata smiled. "Yeah.." she replied as her thoughts went back to the fact that she would have to contact her father for money. She definitely couldn't tell him that she needed it to take care of a boy she had just met, but then again he probably wouldn't even ask why she needed it. He didn't care.

Her attention shifted back towards Naruto who was eating another slice of pizza. Naruto had said that he had grown up an orphan and hadn't really felt what it was like to have a family until he had been placed in his team. Compared to him her life was easy. What right did she have to complain.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto questioned noticing the down expression that had come to the girl's face.

Hinata blushed once again realizing that she had been caught starring at the blonde haired boy for the second time. He was going to think she was some kind of weirdo.

"I'm fine." Hinata finally found her voice as she returned to eating her pizza.

Naruto gave the girl a smile before returning to his attention back to his slice as well.

The two ate in an awkward silence, well it felt awkward to Hinata, Naruto didn't seem to be bothered by it at all as he continued to take another slice from the box of pizza finishing three before she had finished her first.

Hinata's thoughts soon drifted to whether or not she should show Naruto her painting. While she wanted to know what he thought about it, she didn't him to think she was weird for painting him.

It wasn't her fault though..It's not like she knew it was him when she had painted it, Hinata argued in her mind her eyes staring at her pizza although she had stopped eating.

Maybe he would have an idea of why she painted the picture, maybe it was a side effect of those jutsu things Naruto kept talking about.

"Hinata...If something is on your mind you can talk to me about it...We're going to be together for a while so we should try not to hide it if something bothers us." Naruto suggested although his eyes never left his food.

His words surprised Hinata since he hadn't even looked at her. "I guess you used your ninja skills to figure that out.." Hinata quietly said.

Naruto finally looked at the girl and frowned. "No, but it's pretty obvious that something is bothering you."

Hinata sighed as she stood up, placing her pizza on her bed. "I want to show you something..." She said as she walked towards her dresser and grabbed the large folded sheet of paper.

Blue eyes watched her closely as she brought the painting closer to him and when she unfolded it his eyes widened. Now he understood why Hinata seemed to have something on her mind.

A painting of him..

"W-what is this?" Naruto slowly questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Starting next chapter I'm going to increase the length a lot. The only reason I made this one short too was to address some of the reviews as quickly as possible! I also wanted to let everybody know how grateful I am that so many people have taken interest in my story! <strong>

**I'll do my best to not disappoint!**

**Please continue to review, you'd be amazed by how quickly I type when I get reviews as quickly as they came for the first chapter!**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter "DNikDub"**

**VerifiedBreeze Signing out.**


	3. An Early Start

**Oh man...I wanted to make this so much longer, but I decided to just make the next chapter the long one lol. I'm glad that so many people are looking forward to this story and I hope I can live up to your expectations. Let me say I have the ending already planned out I just have to work on the middle haha.**

**A review caught my attention so let me say. No another ninja will not attack Hinata in any way. That's an interesting route to go down, but this story won't be traveling down it. Oh and another review asked about Naruto's hair and nahhh I won't let it grow out in this story haha. Sorry I'm probably one of the few people who think that Naruto's short hair actually looks better. I think it gives him a more mature look haha**

**Well anyways read the author's note at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Hinata...I asked what is this?" Naruto repeated when the petite girl didn't answer right away.

Finally Hinata's lavender eyes met Naruto's blue ones. "I painted it...a few days ago.." She finally admitted although Naruto could easily tell she was struggling to hold their eye contact.

The blonde haired boy was silent for a few seconds and Hinata could have sworn she felt her heart drop to her stomach when he opened his mouth to speak. "Do you know what this is a picture of?" Naruto questioned. His hands were shaking a bit as he held the painting in front of him.

Hinata shook her head. "The only conclusion that I've made is that it is of you..."

"It is." Naruto instantly confirmed as he sat the painting on top of the closed pizza box. His fingers slowly traced over the painted version of himself. "It's a scene that I know all to well."

The blue haired girl's eyes traveled to the painting. "So this scene actually happened?" She questioned slowly. It was already strange that she had painted the boy when she had never met him, but now she had painted a scene from his past...How was this even possible?

Well after everything she had learned within the last few hours about the blonde haired ninja, thinking that things weren't possible seemed kind of silly.

"How...How could you have painted this a few days ago when you only met me today?" Naruto asked the obvious question.

Hinata once again shook her head. "I don't know...It just came to me..." She admitted.

Naruto put a hand through his short hair before taking off his headband. His actions drew Hinata's eyes to his face, she could see the visible stress lines that were forming as he tried to solve the puzzle. The scene made Hinata feel a bit guilty, the boy already had a lot on his plate to deal with. After all he had just been introduced to a new world that he knew nothing about and then he had to live here with a socially awkward college student. His day was obviously a lot more stressful then hers.

Finally Naruto sighed. "Well, I give up. No point in thinking about it now." He concluded surprising the 19 year old as he grabbed the painting and folded it back up clearly not wanting to look at it any longer.

Hinata could only assume that it was a bad memory that Naruto didn't want to talk about and she wouldn't force him to. "You're right...I just didn't want to hide it from you any longer..."

Naruto nodded in understanding before directing his eyes to her, he wasn't the same boy he had been back before the war. While he still wasn't as smart as Kakashi or Sakura even he could see that there was a deeper connection between him and Hinata. There was obviously a reason why the jutsu had summoned him here of all places and Hinata's painting confirmed that.

A look of concerned from Hinata brought Naruto out of his thoughts. "Sorry...I was just thinking about something." Naruto admitted sheepishly a small smile coming to his face hoping it would make her relax.

A small blush came to her cheeks as the boy smiled at her causing her to instantly break their eye contact. "W-well we should get ready for bed." Hinata stuttered out as she briskly walked towards her dresser to get her nightwear.

Naruto suppressed a chuckle at the girl's reaction. It was cute that she was so shy, all of the girls he had ever come in contact with back at the village were pretty open, not to mention incredibly aggressive.

"Alright. Thanks again by the way." Naruto replied thanking the girl once again for allowing him to stay with her. He knew it was obviously breaking her comfort zone.

Hinata nodded, but didn't give a verbal reply as she took the clothes that she had taken out of her dresser and walked to her bathroom, closing the door as she entered.

The moment she closed the door Hinata pressed her back against it leaning for a few seconds before slowly allowing her body to slide to the floor. Her anxiety about allowing Naruto to stay with her was returning again. How could she have offered such a thing to a complete stranger. Sure he had no where else to go, but that didn't mean she had to let him stay with her. There were millions of people who didn't have a home, but that didn't mean she would be a horrible person if she didn't allow them to stay with her.

Her mind instantly came up with a rebuttal to her previous thoughts. Naruto was from another world, he would never be able to survive in Japan without somebody to help him.

"That's not true.." Hinata muttered to herself as the thoughts drifted in her head. While Naruto most likely came from another world from what she had learned about him there was no way he wouldn't be able to survive on his own. He was a ninja for Christ sakes.

Hinata quickly found herself struggling to breath as she tried to stop herself from hyperventilating. This was all to much, she had offered Naruto a place to stay while she was still stunned by him creating a clone of himself, but now the reality of the situation was hitting her. There was no way she could do this.

She should just tell Naruto that something had come up and she would be unable to help him. Yeah, he would understand. Her plan made Hinata frown as she pulled her knees to her chest finally having controlled her breathing.

How could she do that? She had just spent hours listening to all of the struggles he had faced in life, despite how unbelievable some of it was. She couldn't just kick him out now...

Hinata sighed. Deep down she knew she wasn't going to kick him out despite what her brain was telling her. She was just to nice of a person, even if she would be completely uncomfortable she would deal with it.

That was just who Hinata Hyūga was.

Accepting her final decision the young 19 year old finally changed her clothing and brushed her teeth. She wrapped her long hair in a small ponytail before building up the strength to open the door leading back to her room.

She instantly felt the courage she had built vanish as she noticed the lights were off. Before her mind could scare her with possible outcomes she noticed that Naruto had already spread the blankets that she had given him on the floor and was laying down. She could tell he had stripped off his black jacket leaving him in just a white t-shirt and for the sake of her heart she was going to assume he still had on his pants under the blankets.

"It's about time I wasn't sure if you had died in there." Naruto spoke with a small chuckle as he sat up a bit to look at the young girl.

Hinata's eyes almost instantly traveled to his bandaged arm, it was bandaged up to his elbow and you could see a small amount of his skin leading into his shirt. "Sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? I was just kidding, you could stay in there as long as you want it's your bathroom after all!" Naruto corrected not wanting the girl to feel even more uncomfortable then she already did.

He had to suppress a sigh, he had thought they were getting along perfectly and then all of a sudden she just seemed to retract back into her shell. "If there is something I did to make you uncomfortable please tell me...I don't mean-" He started.

"No!" Hinata blurted out surprising Naruto and he could tell that it had surprised her as well. "I-it's not you...I'm just not used to this kind of arrangement..It may take a while for me to adjust..." She admitted softly.

Naruto nodded in understanding as Hinata walked towards her bed. "If there is anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable...Please don't hesitate to tell me.." he added in just to show that she didn't have to hide if she was uncomfortable or not.

"Alright.." Was the soft reply that he received.

Hinata finally got into her bed and tried to get comfortable, but she found it extremely hard. Every time she closed her eyes she would become extremely aware of the blonde haired ninja who was laying on her floor. She felt horrible that she didn't trust him, after all he seemed to be a good person, but Hinata wasn't ignorant of how much people could lie. She had to be careful..

The beautiful girl resisted the urge to sigh, accepting the fact that she wasn't going to get any sleep. Her eyes slowly traveled downwards as she watched the blonde haired boy move around in his sleep.

_"He must have been tired.." _Hinata thought.

Hinata gave a small smile, she wanted to trust Naruto so badly, he was sweet and funny. But she couldn't just pretend that they hadn't just met each other a few hours ago. No, trust took time to build, so it wasn't unreasonable for Naruto to have to earn hers over time. Her smile dropped a bit as she continued to watch Naruto.

_"How can he sleep so peacefully when he has no idea where he is.." _Hinata wondered as the boy began to let out a quiet snore.

A small blush appeared on Hinata cheeks as she realized what she was doing. She was worried about Naruto doing something to her yet she was the one watching him while he was sleeping. She quickly turned her back towards him happy that he wouldn't know what she had been doing.

Hinata had no idea how long she laid in her bed unable to find sleep. She had quickly been able to block out Naruto's snoring, but that was about the only positive she could in the situation. She could only pray that Naruto wasn't a morning person because at this rate she wasn't going to get any sleep until the sun started rising.

After what seemed like hours, Hinata finally found sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto was the first to wake. After silencing a yawn he stretched his limbs and pulled the covers off of him. He had slept great considering the floor felt like it was harder than concrete. Naruto didn't think much of it however as he glanced over at the sleeping girl on the bed next to him. He smiled, but his thoughts quickly turned mischievous as he thought of a good way to wake up the girl.<p>

Sure he had grown up immensely since his days back at the academy, but he always would have his playful nature in him. The side that would never pass on a good opportunity to play a small joke.

He silently stood up and tiptoed to the bathroom before glancing back at the bed making sure that the girl hadn't heard any of his movements. She hadn't.

Naruto did feel a small amount of guilt build inside of him as he looked at the girl. Unaware of the lack of sleep the girl had gotten the previous night, Naruto continued on with his plan as he gently turned on the knob controlling the sink. He filled his hands as much as he could with the cold water and slowly stepped back into the room.

"Hey...Hinata, it's time to wake up." Naruto whispered gently as he approached her bed deciding he would give the girl one chance to avoid soaking her bed.

Unfortunately for her his warning went unheard.

Naruto grinned to himself as he held his hands over her head mentally preparing himself for whatever reaction she might have.

The blonde haired boy was surprised however as Hinata's eyes snapped open, seemingly sensing the impending trouble. She quickly noticed Naruto hovering above her and her thoughts immediately turned dark interpreting the situation completely wrong.

She didn't have time to vocalize her thoughts though as she suddenly felt her cold water hitting her head. The reaction was immediate as she shot up not expecting the water, a small 'eep' could be heard as Naruto backed away from the bed his eyes still wide, but it was easy to tell that he had found the situation amusing.

Hinata struggled to get her wet hair out of her face, before she turned her head to Naruto.

Despite her quick reaction, however Naruto still managed to find his voice first. "Hehe...Good morning..." He offered as he struggled to contain a small smile that was obviously tugging at his lips from how Hinata looked with her hair drooped over her face.

Hinata quickly came to the conclusion that dropping water on her had been Naruto's only intentions and the thought made her relax. She used her fingers as she continued to try to fix her hair which was hindering her sight. "Well..This...is certainly a new way to wake up.." Hinata finally said causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." The boy admitted happy that she didn't seemed to be mad. She really was a different breed from Sakura. He could only imagine what she would have done.

Naruto shuddered a bit at the thought.

Hinata stifled a yawn as she she finally adjusted her hair. Luckily Naruto hadn't used nearly enough water to soak her sheets so she didn't have that to worry about. The consequences of her staying so late, however quickly became apparent as she noted how heavy her eyes felt.

Whatever god she had prayed to last night clearly had ignored her wishes of Naruto not being a morning person. He seemed extremely exuberant.

"I think you should try less...cold means to wake me up next time." Hinata finally answered as she smiled showing Naruto that his small prank hadn't effected her mood.

"I think I might try to just say your name." Naruto replied to which Hinata nodded to.

She could only hope that he would remember that, although she wasn't going to hold her breath. Naruto seemed to have enjoyed that to much for him to give it up so easily.

After a long stretch Hinata finally stood up from her bed her eyes going to Naruto. It took her a few seconds before her face turned red. She sat herself back on her bed in an attempt to prevent her from fainting.

It took all, but a second for Naruto to realize what had caused her reaction as he looked down.

"Ah...I forgot I slept in my boxers last night..." Naruto muttered to himself before a small pillow hit him in his face.

"Naruto-kun! Please!" Hinata shouted in an embarrassed tone as her eyes snapped shut. She didn't even need to explain to him what she meant since she knew it would be completely obvious as to why she was reacting in such a way.

Naruto quickly started apologizing as he grabbed his pants that he had taken off under the covers and put them on.

After all of his movement stopped Hinata finally deemed it safe for her to open her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Naruto was no longer exposing himself.

"Thank you.." Hinata muttered as she got back up much to the disappointment of her body. She then walked towards the bathroom and quickly shut the door not giving Naruto a chance to ask any questions.

Naruto stared at the door blankly before shrugging. His eyes then traveled to the television and he mentally accepted the challenge of not embarrassing himself again by turning it on.

As soon as he turned the device on, he was automatically surprised by just how loud it was, clearly it had remembered the volume that he had left it at yesterday. Almost immediately Hinata's head poked out of the bathroom door her toothbrush in her mouth as she checked to see what was all the noise. She gave an amused eye roll before closing the door again and continuing her morning routine.

She wasn't an expert, but the last time she checked porn tended not to be on tv so early in the morning so a repeat of yesterday was highly unlikely. But then again it was Naruto...

She pushed the thought out of her head as she continued brushing her teeth. She still had to contact her father for some money, and then she had to help Naruto buy some normal clothes, he certainly couldn't walk around in what he was wearing. He needed something more modern.

After finishing her morning tasks, Hinata walked back into the room, she was a bit proud of the fact that Naruto had managed to turn the television down and find a show that seemed to capture his attention since he didn't pay much attention when she reentered the room.

Hinata walked towards her phone and checked the weather, so she would be able to dress appropriately after all her and Naruto were going to be walking around Tokyo all day.

_"A little windy.."_ Hinata thought as she grabbed her phone and looked at the weather app. Her eyes then traveled to Naruto who was still only in a plain white t-shirt and orange pants. Suddenly a idea came to mind.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said causing Naruto to turn his attention to her. She blushed a bit now that she had his full attention, but she ignored it for now. "Umm...Can you tell me your shirt and pant sizes? I might be able to find something affordable for you to wear at my school store before we head out..."

"You don't have to do that Hinata..I'm perfectly fine with the clothing I'm wearing.." Naruto replied not wanting to further inconvenience the girl.

He was met with a short shaking of Hinata's head. "You should wear something more...culturally accepted." She informed him while pointing towards his pants. "Plus you can't walk around with weapons like that...We can get in a lot of trouble." She continued.

Naruto seemed to think for a few seconds before sighing. Guess there was no way to avoid it. He told Hinata his sizes and watched as she picked out a long white skirt with a pair of leggings to put on. Her shirt was pink with a long sleeved white undershirt. Naruto wondered a bit why she seemed to want to cover her body so much especially since he had seen how amazing it was, but after thinking about it he decided that saying that probably wouldn't produce any good results.

Hinata took the clothing to the bathroom and Naruto could hear the shower cut on. He couldn't resist imaging the girl, but quickly corrected his thoughts blaming his late teacher for his perverted moments.

It took about 45 minutes for Hinata to exit the bathroom fully dressed, Naruto had already immersed himself back into whatever show he was watching, but she didn't look to see exactly what it was. "Is there any specific colors I should go for?" Hinata questioned as she put on her shoes. She had been in her school store enough times that they had plenty of hoodies and pants for the students to buy, so finding some in Naruto's size shouldn't be a problem. Plus she could use her school's money system to pay for it.

"Orange! Of course!" Naruto replied as he stopped watching television and looked at Hinata.

She nodded as she grabbed her small purse. "You should take a shower, so you just have to get dressed when I get back...I left a towel for you on the sink.." Hinata said as she looked at Naruto one last time before heading out.

Naruto watched as the door closed before standing up from the desk chair. "I guess I should listen to her." He concluded as he walked towards the bathroom. Luckily for him this world was similar to his in the basic living aspects from bathrooms, to bedrooms, he had even saw a small fridge under Hinata's bed, but he figured she just preferred it small since she was small herself.

He turned the knob for the shower and waited for it to heat up. He looked down at his ninja tools and sighed, although he agreed that he couldn't just carry them around, there was no way he was just going to walk around a new place unprotected, he would just have to hide them in whatever clothing Hinata bought for him. Besides he wouldn't use them unless it was absolutely necessary. It was better safe than sorry.

After giving the shower ample time to heat, Naruto stripped down and got in. He couldn't tell if it was his imagination or not, but the shower in this world felt 20x better than the one in his apartment. His eyes then traveled to the multitude of body washes that Hinata had on a small rack, his interest was peaked as he grabbed a small bottle and put it up to his nose. He instantly recognized it as the same scent Hinata had.

Lavender.

He shrugged as he grabbed another bottle and squeezed some into his hand not bothering to smell it assuming that since the bottle was clear it was regular. He rubbed the substance over his body before grabbing a the bar of soap. It was a good thing Hinata was such a nice person, he would have never been able to experience such a great shower if he had been alone.

Naruto spent the next 20 minutes in the shower and came out when his acute hearing picked up on Hinata entering the dorm room. He turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping the towel that Hinata had left for him around his waist. Not thinking he dried his feet on the small rug and exited the bathroom.

Hinata froze when the bathroom door opened. She could literally feel the blood rushing to her head as her eyes absorbed the scene, an almost naked Naruto in her room. Even though she was stunned, however she did notice how Naruto's body seem to confirm all of his stories about training and fighting.

Not wanting to ogle at the blonde haired boy any longer she quickly shoved the bag full of the clothing she had bought him towards him while pushing the surprised boy back into the bathroom and closing the door. She sighed in relief afterwards as she walked towards her bed. Naruto was going to give her a heart attack.

While she was out she had also called her father and asked if he could send her some money, like she predicted he didn't care to ask why, nor did he even question how she was doing. Hinata was used to that treatment though. He told her that she would have to go to the bank in downtown Tokyo in order to withdraw it since he wasn't technology savvy, so he didn't know how to do it from his computer or phone.

That was one thing Hinata always found a bit odd. Her father was the CEO of a multi million dollar company, but some times he acted as if he were as ignorant of the technology as Naruto. She shrugged assuming that he was probably just to old.

Her eyes went back to the bathroom door as Naruto stepped out fully dressed in the clothing she had purchased for him. Now he actually looked like he belonged. He was wearing a orange and black hoodie with a white undershirt along with a pair of black joggers. Like always her eyes couldn't help, but travel to his bandaged arm. He had definitely changed the wrapping when he got dressed since it didn't look to be wet at all.

"So how does it look?" Naruto questioned as he did a 360 the smile on his face growing as he completed the spin.

Hinata giggled a bit as she approached him. "You should take off the tags at least.." she informed the boy in an amused tone as she snatched the tags that were hanging off the new items of clothing.

She decided not to comment on the girly smell that was on him. Although it was a bit funny that he had used her body wash.

Naruto just shrugged not wanting to admit he didn't even notice them since he had been more occupied trying to find a good place to hide his kunai pouch. In the end he attached it to the back of his pants, luckily the hoodie was long enough to conceal it.

"Well let's go. We have a long day ahead of us." Hinata told the boy much to his joy as he put on his sandals.

He and Hinata both slowly exited her room trying not to seem to suspicious. Since it was so early Hinata doubted they would run into anybody, but she didn't want to have to explain who Naruto was.

The two soon made it out of the dorm and the look on Naruto's face when they got outside almost made Hinata want to take a photo.

"Wow..." Naruto muttered as he observed all of the buildings, they were huge.

Hinata smiled as she motioned for Naruto to follow her, which he did although his pace was much slower as he continued to look around clearly in awe. Soon the two made it to a bus stop and Hinata could tell that Naruto had no idea why they were waiting.

"We have to ride this bus, to the subway station..From there we can pretty much get to anywhere in Tokyo." Hinata explained seemingly reading Naruto's mind.

Naruto's face scrunched in confusion. "Bus? Subway?" He questioned not liking the fact that he had so little information about the world.

Hinata nodded. "They are the different ways you can travel in the city. You'll see." She replied not knowing how to fully explain what they were without confusing Naruto.

It took another ten minutes before the bus came and Hinata had to suppress the urge to laugh when it pulled up surprising Naruto. Although she was a bit curious as to why his hand flew to the back of his pants. In the end she decided that it was just a reflex. After calming him down, the two got on the bus. Luckily they were the only two riding at the moment not including the bus driver.

Naruto honestly didn't know what to think, sure he had known to expect things that he had never seen before, but so far it just seemed like he was in a dream. To think there were modes of transportation without horses, plus it was so much quicker! Unfortunately he couldn't be in awe for to long since it became apparent that Naruto got car sick extremely easily.

Hinata now couldn't control her giggles as Naruto's expression dropped clearly trying to prevent himself from puking. She knew she shouldn't have found it funny, but his expression was just to much.

The bus ride wasn't long, much to Naruto's relief, but Hinata warned him that the subway moved much faster so he should prepare himself. Naruto audibly gulped the bus was moving fast enough.

Once the two descended down the stairs Hinata purchased two tickets for them while Naruto looked around taking in all of the movement. Hinata soon motioned for him to follow her as they walked even lower into the building.

Naruto's hands suddenly flew to his ears as a large train made it's presence known. "I guess that's the subway right?" Naruto yelled so that his friend could hear him over the loud noise.

"Well this location here is the subway. That is a train, which will take us to downtown Tokyo." Hinata had to make her voice much louder than normal in order for Naruto to hear her over the train.

Naruto nodded although he could tell the subway was not something he was going to enjoy as he watched the train go past them traveling at amazing speeds. "God..I think i'm going to puke already.." Naruto muttered already feeling a bit sick just at the prospect of getting on the loud machine.

This time Hinata didn't laugh as she placed a comforting hand on Naruto's back before pointing to a bench. "We can sit down while we wait... Once you get used to this, that nauseous feeling will disappear." She informed him.

Naruto didn't reply, but he quickly walked towards the bench hoping that it would help him settle down. He had faced life or death situations many times, and here he was getting sick over riding a stupid train. The thought made him laugh a bit in his head.

Hinata sat next to the ninja and the two sat in relative silence. Hinata assumed that Naruto wasn't speaking because he was feeling sick, because from what she had gathered about him over the short time they had known each other was that he was an incredibly talkative person.

Now she just had to come up with some ideas on what to do. Their first destination would obviously be the bank, they couldn't do anything without her father's money, but after that where could she take Naruto to help him get accustomed to Tokyo.

After a few minutes of thinking Hinata just decided to go with the flow. She herself didn't go out much so regardless of how much she thought about it there was no way she was going to come up with a good answer. Her attention then went to Naruto as she felt him stand up.

"Where are you going?" She questioned in her normal small voice.

Naruto didn't reply, but continued to walk towards the platform. Hinata was now getting worried, what was Naruto about to do.

All eyes went to Naruto as the boy suddenly jumped down off the platform causing Hinata to instantly stand up. She held her hands towards her mouth to hide her gasp at Naruto's random actions. "Naruto-kun! What are you doing!?" She shouted although she couldn't help, but look down the tracks to make sure a train wasn't coming.

"Well, I was thinking that if we just walk down this path we can get to the same place the train is going right? We can get a head start and it can pick us up when it passes." Naruto explained his actions not noticing the strange look everybody was now giving him.

Before Hinata could reply, however her worst fear became reality.

Her head snatched towards the right as she heard the sound of the train, and her heart stopped as she saw the white lights rounding the corner signaling that it was close.

"Naruto! Get back up here! The train won't be able to stop!" Hinata shouted not remembering to add "kun" to the end of his name due to the dire situation.

Many other spectators were also beckoning for the boy to get back up a few women even screamed. Naruto was a bit lost as to why everybody was freaking out, but shrugged it off as he jumped back up not noticing the flabbergasted expression everyone wore once he completed his jump.

_"I guess, I did something strange.."_ Naruto thought in his head as he looked at Hinata who was holding her hand to her chest clearly trying to calm herself down.

A minute barely passed before the train pulled up. Hinata quickly pushed Naruto inside when the doors opened all while urging the boy not to do anything else so reckless. Naruto replied with his normal grin apologizing and saying how he didn't know it would be such a big deal.

The train then took off much to Naruto's enjoyment. He seemed to have completely gotten rid of the nauseous feeling.

Hinata could only sigh as she relaxed into the seats of the train. She wasn't surprised to see Naruto looking out of the window taking in all the sights as the train rushed out of the tunnel. The blue in Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle as they drove past the many beautifully built structures around Tokyo.

"This place is really amazing Hinata..." Naruto admitted as he continued to look out the window.

Hinata smiled although she didn't reply. In reality she wished she felt the same way as Naruto, but she didn't. Maybe it was because she had lived here her entire life that she didn't feel the same kind of awe that Naruto did. Or maybe it was because Naruto had grown up in a world where he couldn't experience the simple things like riding a subway train while looking out the window enjoying the sights.

Naruto didn't ignite any conversation during the short train trip, mostly because his interest had completely been captured by the scenery. Not that Hinata minded, she was quite content. When she thought about it this was the first time she had been out with somebody she could consider a friend. Although she was using the term friend extremely loosely since she still didn't know Naruto that well.

It was still refreshing though.

Naruto's attention was drawn to Hinata as the train stopped. "Is this where we get off?" He questioned although it didn't sound like he really was ready to get off. Hinata was tempted to let him enjoy the train for a little while longer, but that would force them to have to circle back around which would take far to long.

"Yes..It is, I have to go to the bank before we go anywhere else. We can return to the train later if you want?" Hinata replied speaking to Naruto as if he were a child.

The blonde haired boy either didn't mind or didn't care as he just nodded in understanding. Stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets the boy followed Hinata out of the train.

When they left the subway station the first thing Naruto noticed was just how many people were walking around! Considering it was still early in the morning it was completely surprising. Tokyo was definitely a lot larger then Konoha as well, Naruto was sure to make sure he didn't lose Hinata in the crowd. It was a good thing he had grown so much after the war just in case he did get loss it would be easy for Hinata to spot him.

"Here we are." Hinata said as she stopped in front of a large building.

Naruto looked at the building in amusement. "You guys in Tokyo really don't know how to make a normal sized place huh..." He joked as he followed Hinata up the stairs into the bank building.

Her father worked close to the bank and she had called him while he was on his way to work, so Hinata was fairly confident that he had already stopped by. If not they would have to wait until he did, which was not a situation Hinata wanted to happen.

If it did happen she would just tell Naruto to act like he didn't know her, there was no way she was going to let her dad meet Naruto. He was far to judgmental.

"Everything is so extravagant.." Naruto noted bringing Hinata out of her thoughts as the two got in line.

Hinata gave a small chuckle. "You're right about that. This is one of the biggest banks in Japan." She explained although she doubted Naruto would retain that information.

Like she thought the boy just nodded as he continued to look around.

Before Hinata could say anything else she suddenly felt somebody knock into her. She grunted a bit while attempting to maintain her balance, and luckily Naruto caught her before she could fall.

"Hey, watch where your going." Naruto stated bluntly as he helped Hinata regain her composure. Once he had did that he turned his attention to a man wearing a dark suit and sunglasses who had ran into Hinata. The man was muttering something under his breath, but otherwise seemed to completely disregard the situation.

"Hey! Apologize, jerk!" Naruto continued not liking the fact that the man had just ran into his friend without showing a single sign of remorse.

The man didn't reply as he straightened his tie.

"Naruto-kun..It's fine." Hinata muttered hoping that Naruto wouldn't cause a scene.

The blonde haired ninja paid the girl no mind as he continued glaring at the man who was now walking away completely ignoring them.

"Damn it...I guess everybody in Tokyo isn't as nice as you.." Naruto said as he once again stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets. If they had been in Konoha he would have confronted the man, but he didn't want to make a scene and possibly get Hinata in trouble.

Hinata gave a sigh of relief. For a few seconds she had thought Naruto was going to have a confrontation, luckily he seemed to let it drop. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said with a small smile.

Her eyes then traveled to the man who had ran into her. He was now standing in line. He was holding a medium sized bag and his hand was in his pocket. He also seemed to be tense from the way he was tapping his foot on the ground and constantly looking around.

"That guy is suspicious.." Naruto said bluntly bringing Hinata's attention towards him.

She had noticed it to, but that still didn't stop her from being surprised that Naruto had said it.

"That other guy too. The one who is at the front of the line, also wearing a suit and sunglasses." Naruto continued on.

Hinata was now at a loss for words as she looked at the man Naruto had pointed out. It was true he was also acting the same way.

Suddenly a horrible thought came to her mind. "Naruto-kun...I think we should leave..." She started.

Naruto gave her a confused look. "What? Why? Those guys being suspicious doesn't mean we have to leave."

"No, but-" Hinata started before a loud gun shot rang in the air interrupting her. Naruto instantly grabbed Hinata and pulled her down towards the ground using his body as a shield, his reflexes automatically sensing danger.

"EVERYBODY GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND! THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Damn what bad luck! Hopefully nobody gets hurt! Will Naruto try and save the day? That might be a bit difficult considering he has no chakra and he has never seen a gun before! Plus he would have to make sure nothing happens to Hinata or anybody else in the bank! He's also out numbered...Well I'm sure Naruto can figure out a way to handle it! You'll have to read to find out though!<strong>

**Please point out mistakes! I try to cover all of my bases when proofreading, but I really suck at catching my mistakes. That's not a good excuse I know, but I digress. **

**I hope that my writing continues to improve as this story goes on. I expect it to be around 60-70k So by then I hope there is a noticeable sign of improvement. **

**Feel free to follow me on twitter at "DNikDub" **

**Please review! It helps speed up my typing! Also spread this story, the more people who show interest the more interest I have in it. Haha that's just me being honest!**

**VerifiedBreeze signing out!**


	4. Bank Robbery

**For some reason I had a lot more trouble writing this chapter than I thought, but I got it written in the end! I love all of the reviews that I'm getting and I'm glad that people are enjoying this story!**

**I appreciate all of the suggestions you guys have been giving and to be honest I actually might go with some, although I won't tell you guys which! **

**One reviewer even mentioned giving Naruto a bit of his chakra back so he can preform basic things! Keep that idea, because as Naruto gain's some of his chakra back over time he will be doing some pretty...well let's say he won't be doing anything that people in our world would be accustomed to haha.**

**Don't forget to read the author's note at the bottom!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Everybody get up against the wall." The robber commanded.

Nobody in the bank moved, mostly out of fear. Which only served to annoy the man's partner.

"NOW!" He shouted as he pushed the closest woman to him towards the wall.

Naruto slowly helped Hinata up, his face was a mixture of confusion and anger. The confusion was because he didn't know exactly what was going on, and the anger was because he understood that whatever was happening was putting Hinata and everybody else in the bank in jeopardy.

"Naruto..please.." Hinata begged seemingly sensing the rebellion inside of the blonde haired boy. "Just do what they say...Those weapons in their hands are very dangerous.." She tried to reason.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he listened to Hinata.

"Boy! You and the girl get over to the wall too!" One of the men shouted towards Naruto as he aimed his gun, showing that he would shoot if his orders weren't followed.

Naruto's eyes briefly went to the man before going back to Hinata. Before he could handle this situation he had to make sure that the girl was safe. Without a word he nudged Hinata towards the wall.

The robber smirked as everybody got against the wall.

"So we have 23 hostages.." He muttered out loud. "Did any of you click an alarm?" He questioned as he turned around towards the bank tellers. They all quickly shook their head as their hands flew above their heads. The fear in their eyes was clearly visible, the sight made the robber's smirk grow.

"I know your lying, but don't worry I don't have time to kill all of you." The robber said in a dangerous tone as he pointed his gun towards a male bank teller. "Besides..I have good feeling that it was you."

Before the bank teller could say a word a loud shot rang throughout the bank causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he watched the employee crumble to the ground.

Before the blonde could act however he felt a tight grip on his arm causing his attention to go back towards the girl who had agreed to take him in.

Hinata was visibly shaking, and the sight only made Naruto's anger grow. "It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto comforted when the girl didn't respond to his question.

"They..Killed him.." Hinata finally managed to get out. Her breathing was rapidly increasing showing her fear of the situation.

Naruto could only pull her closer to him to try and calm her down. "Who are those guys?" He asked seriously his eyes going to the two men in suits.

"Bank robbers..." Was the only reply Hinata could manage in her mental state.

Naruto nodded. "Robbers huh..I guess scum like this exist no matter which world you're in."

"Those weapons in their hands...They're guns and they are extremely dangerous.." Hinata continued as Naruto slowly placed a comforting hand around her shoulder when he noticed she was still shaking.

"Yeah...I can tell..That guy got downed from just one small action..." Naruto agreed.

Had the situation not been happening, the small girl would have blushed, but she barely noticed how intimate the action was. She appreciated that Naruto was trying to comfort her.

"So those things shoot from a distance..Damn, that makes getting closer to them even harder without chakra." Naruto muttered as his brain still continued to analyze the situation.

His words caused Hinata's head to snap towards him. "No! Please don't do anything!" She whispered harshly. She had almost screamed, but that would have attracted the robber's attention and they would have known that Naruto was up to something.

Naruto gave the girl a small smile. "It's fine, I've dealt with way worse than a couple of losers like this. Madara makes these guys look like a couple of ants."

Hinata briefly gave a confused expression at the name "Madara," but decided to ignore it for now. "Naruto-kun..That's not the point...This isn't your world, you can really get hurt if not killed if you try to stop these men alone."

Naruto shrugged. "But if I don't do anything they might hurt you and the rest of these people too."

A powerful voice spoke before Hinata had a chance to reply.

"What the hell you two talking about over here?" One of the robbers questioned as he began walking towards Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata pushed her body closer to Naruto as her eyes made it's way to the gun that was now pointed at her. She had never been so scared in her life.

"Nothing." Was Naruto's quick reply as he stared at the man with a hard expression.

His reply did nothing, but further annoy the man as he redirected his gun and now pointed it towards Naruto.

"Tell me what you were talking about tough guy." The man commanded, a smirk coming to his mouth as he heard the gasps from the other hostages.

Naruto didn't respond, which made the man bring the gun closer to the blonde's face.

Hinata's eyes closed as she whispered a silent prayer hoping that nobody would get hurt.

"Dude! Stop playing around and help me get the money in the fucking bag! We probably have another two minutes before the cops show up!" The robber's partner yelled interrupting the staring contest that the man and Naruto were having.

The man didn't move at first as he continue to hold his pistol closer to the blonde haired ninja. Naruto didn't flinch as he continued to look directly at the barrel of the gun.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the man lifted his gun and smirked. "It's your lucky day tough guy." He teased in a cocky manner as he turned to go help his partner.

Before Hinata could even blink Naruto went to action. He immediately attacked the man from behind instantly grabbing his arm and aiming it into the air to avoid being shot.

The robber grunted as he felt his finger squeeze the trigger causing multiple shots to ring out in the bank. The other hostages screamed as they began running towards the exit, using Naruto's actions as a distraction.

"Shit!" The robber's partner yelled as he saw what was going on. He quickly pulled his pistol out and ran from behind the clerk's desk to help deal with the situation.

Naruto could tell when the gun could no longer shoot once he heard simple clicks from the weapon. He smirked as he put the man in a strong headlock. He could tell that the man wasn't use to physical conflict due to his lack of basic fighting skills.

"Kid!"

Naruto's attention shifted towards the voice and he let a small growl slip out at what he saw.

The robber's partner who Naruto had briefly forgotten about now had Hinata in a headlock with his gun pointed directly at her temple. "This is your girl right? It would be a shame if she were to die because of your stupidity."

Naruto's grip around the man's neck tighten as he watched Hinata struggle to get loose.

Hinata wanted to cry, she had seen the other hostages escaping, but she didn't want to leave Naruto all alone. She had hesitated to make a decision on what she should do, but before she could decide, she had been caught.

"Let her go." Naruto said in a threatening tone. By this point the police sirens could already be heard getting closer to the building.

The robber holding Hinata frowned as he put more force into holding the pistol against the girl's head. "Let him go. Or she dies."

Naruto cringed. What could he do. If he let the man's partner go there was no guarantee he wouldn't be able to hurt Hinata and there was no way he could close the distance between them before the man pulled the trigger.

"LET HIM GO!" The robber screamed as he heard the sirens pull up to the building. The robbery was a complete failure...Unless...

Naruto growled in frustration as he threw his hostage towards the ground. The man was struggling for breath as he held his hand on his neck were Naruto had been holding him. "How the fuck can a kid have such a tight grip?"

"Put your hands up kid. Don't resist if you want this girl not to get hurt." The main robber commanded as he began slowly walking towards the bag of money he had already gathered.

Naruto did what he was told, understanding that Hinata would be killed if he disobeyed. Inside he was cursing at his inability to keep his friend safe. He had to absolutely make sure that she didn't get hurt.

Hinata gasped for air as the man continued to hold her tightly although he moved the gun away from her head as he picked up the bag of money. "Come on, we're going to use these two as hostages so we can get out." The robber informed his partner.

His partner nodded as he finally stood up. His eyes went to Naruto who still had his hands raised. "You little bitch!" The robber shouted as he whipped his empty gun towards Naruto's face.

Naruto didn't make a sound as his head went down and a small amount of blood dripped began dripping from his head.

Hinata shuffled trying to get out of her captor's grip when she saw Naruto get hit.

"Hinata, it's fine. Don't worry, I'm going to save you." Naruto assured as he looked towards the girl and gave her a small smile not at all bothered by the blood now dripping down his face.

"You won't be saving anyone, come on." The robber commanded as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pockets. "Put your hands behind your back." He commanded.

The robber had snatched the handcuffs off a security guard earlier when he was tying him up in the restroom. It was a good thing that he had thought they might come in handy.

Naruto complied, not wanting to do anything to risk Hinata getting hurt. His actions are what caused her to get captured in the first place, he couldn't just think about himself now.

He instantly felt his hands get constricted behind his back, and he winced a bit by how tightly the metal was around his wrist.

"Let's go." The man holding Hinata stated as he strapped the bag around his shoulder and began walking towards a window. The second man motioned for Naruto follow.

Naruto quickened his pace so he could close the gap between him and Hinata, while not drawing attention to himself. His eyes went to the gun that was no longer pointed at Hinata's temple. If he could get rid of that then he could handle these two without worrying that Hinata would get hurt.

"Come here man, the police have this whole place surrounded.." The man robber muttered in an annoyed tone as he glanced out of the window.

The man following Naruto listened as he walked in front of Naruto so that he could see outside as well.

Naruto smirked as his hands lifted a bit so that he could get into his ninja tools. Thank god he brought them. It was a bit tough to get his hand into the pouch with the handcuffs, but eventually he managed to do it as he pulled out a kunai knife.

Both men seemed to be discussing a way to use their hostages as a way to get out, and their discussion kept them ignorant of Naruto's actions.

Hinata, who was still confined to a headlock managed to turn her head towards Naruto and noticed his attention seemed to be behind his back.

She wasn't sure about what she wanted to happen. If Naruto attacked again they could both possibly be killed, but if he didn't they might both die anyways...

Hinata's captor suddenly released her as he used his hand to push his hair back. He instantly noticed his mistake as Hinata bolted towards Naruto.

"FUCK!" He shouted as he pointed his pistol towards the girl, but Naruto was quicker as he closed the distance between him and Hinata as the bullet shot out from the chamber of the gun.

Naruto grunted as he rammed Hinata out of the way, unable to be gentle due to his hands still being constricted behind his back. He felt the bullet graze his hoodie, but had otherwise missed, instead shattering a nearby window.

"Hinata get out!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, hoping to act before the two men composed themselves

Hinata nodded dumbly amazed by Naruto actions as she stood herself up and bolted towards the door ignoring the pain that her body was in due to Naruto ramming against her.

The second robber noticed. "She's getting away!" He shouted.

The main robber finally composed himself from watching Naruto react so quickly as he pointed his gun towards the running Hinata. He never got a chance to shoot however as he suddenly felt Naruto's weight on his shoulders.

"What the fuck kid get off!" The robber yelled as he began to aim his weapon up towards the teenager.

Naruto didn't give the man a chance to pull the trigger, however as he tightened his legs around the man's neck and pulled his body backwards.

The robber let out a shout as he felt his body flipping over, and he tried to shoot, but his arm was now pointing towards the ceiling causing the bullets to miss Naruto completely.

The man let out a yell as his body completed the flip. The momentum of both he and Naruto's movement's made his head's impact on the tiled floor extremely hard.

Naruto didn't wait to find out if the man was still conscious as he turned his attention towards the second robber who was staring at the blonde unable to believe what he had just seen.

Forcing his fear to the back of his head, the man pulled out a small pocket knife, since his gun had ran out of bullets earlier.

Naruto's eyes darkened a bit, as he mentally prepared himself for the confrontation. He still had the kunai that he had pulled out of his pouch earlier in his hand that he was sure the man didn't know about. But it would be hard to use it while he still had the handcuffs on.

Luckily Naruto had heard the doors open when Hinata had made it out, so he didn't have to worry about her safety any longer.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP. IF NOT WE WILL ENGAGE!" A loud voice echoed from the outside, causing Naruto's attention to briefly shift from his opponent towards the window.

The robber took the opening. "Damn it! If I'm going down I'm going to take you with me!" He shouted as he snatched off his sunglasses so he could see better. Holding the knife straight forward he charged.

Naruto's attention instantly went back to the man as he jumped backwards to avoid a sideways slash. The man didn't plan to give Naruto any opportunities to counter as he continued his assault not noticing how easily the blonde haired boy was avoiding his attacks.

"You're so obvious about where you plan to attack..." Naruto slightly teased as he flipped backwards aiming a strong kick to the man's jaw as he raised his leg.

The robber reeled backwards, unable to believe that a teenager was able to do all of this. "What the fuck are you?" He questioned as he used his free hand to rub his now throbbing jaw. It was a miracle that he was even still standing.

Naruto didn't answer as he charged towards the man, this time it was the man who was being pushed backwards as Naruto bombarded him with a fury of kicks all while cleverly avoiding the pocket knife. The robber, however was unable to dodge any of the kicks as he felt the pain course through his body as each blow connected. Suddenly without warning Naruto delivered a powerful high kick to the man's cheek sending him crumbling to the ground a small distance away.

As the robber hit the floor, Naruto's eyes instantly noticed the small key that fell out of his pockets. A smirk came to his lips. That had to be the key to his handcuffs.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hinata<strong>

"Please you have to save my friend! He is still in there!" Hinata shouted, her normally small voice reaching new levels as she desperately tried to express her concern for Naruto.

"We will, but we have to follow procedure. We can't just go rushing in there." The leading police officer replied before he motioned for another officer to come escort Hinata to a ambulance to get checked out.

"Please! He's trying to fight them by himself!" Hinata continued hoping that the officers would understand just how much danger Naruto was in.

She saw the officer close his eyes in frustration. "Damn it..." He muttered, people trying to be heros always resulted in something bad. He tore his eyes away from Hinata as he looked at the other hostages that had made it out. They also spoke about a blonde haired boy attacking the robbers giving them a chance to escape.

"GOD DAMN IT! I need a team ready to get inside in the next 10 minutes! We can't afford to follow procedure here!" The man shouted towards the surrounding officers causing them all to shout in agreement.

"Your friend is brave. I'm sure he will be fine until we get to him." The officer finally directed his words towards Hinata. Although he couldn't help, but mentally wonder why he hadn't heard of any security trying to help in any of the stories.

Hinata bit her lip in frustration as another officer gently pushed her towards a ambulance.

"Please be alright Naruto-kun..."

* * *

><p>The robber's eyes instantly went to the key that had fallen out of his pocket. This boy was kicking his ass with the handcuffs on, lord knows what he would be capable of once he got them off. He quickly got himself together as he reached out intending to pocket the key once again. He stopped suddenly, however as a kunai knife embedded itself into the ground directly between himself and the key.<p>

He felt his heart skip a beat knowing how close the knife had been to hitting his hand. His attention flew to Naruto, who was the only possible culprit.

Naruto paid no mind to the robber, however as he jumped towards the key, quickly scooping it up before the robber could regain his composure. The blonde was a bit annoyed that he had missed the man's hand, but he figured he could give himself some leniency since his hands were tied behind his back and his wrist had very limited movements.

"I bet Tenten would have nailed him easily." Naruto couldn't help, but mutter to himself as he fumbled with the key struggling to unlock the cuffs by himself.

After a few seconds the robber finally realized what was happening as he stood up intending to stop Naruto from unlocking his cuffs. He was to late however as the cuffs fell to the ground.

"Damn, those things were tight." Naruto complained as he rubbed his wrist. The cuffs had made a visible impression on his left hand, since it wasn't wrapped, but that wasn't that big of a deal.

The robber growled to himself as he watched the boy, who didn't seem to feel threatened by him at all. The fear that had slowly developed of the boy by watching him fight slowly faded as Naruto rubbed his wrist. Regardless of how strong he was, he should feel a bit intimidated by the fact that he had a knife. Suddenly a thought came to his mind.

His partner had a second gun on his person!

Taking advantage of Naruto not paying attention, the robber bolted towards his unconscious partner. He quickly found the holster and pulled out the second pistol. He flicked the safety off and aimed it at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes finally left his wrist as he looked at the man who was now pointing a gun at him.

Without a word being spoken the robber squeezed the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hinata<strong>

Hinata's eyes snapped back towards the bank as a gun shot was heard. Her hands instantly flying towards her mouth, the worst possible outcomes coming to her head.

Suddenly multiple other shots rang inside the bank causing tears to well up in Hinata's eyes automatically assuming the worse had happened to Naruto.

The police officers also went into action as they prepared to charge inside of the bank. But before anybody could make a move the doors to the bank opened.

Hinata's face brightened almost immediately as she saw the orange hoodie and whiskered cheeks. It was Naruto carrying two men on his shoulders a bright smile on his face.

The police officers quickly ran towards the man, recognizing him as the teenager that many of the hostages had spoken about during their stories. Naruto was happy to hand over the two men to the police as they urged him to let an ambulance see him. It was flattering at first, but the attention quickly annoyed the blonde haired boy as he struggled to find Hinata.

Hinata had yet to move from her position next to the ambulance car. She couldn't believe it, Naruto had stopped a bank robbery all by himself. Yeah she had heard all of the stories about his life, but to actual be a witness to how brave the boy could be, was breathtaking. Soon her eyes met his blue ones and she watched how the annoyed expression on his face quickly turned back into a smile as he broke away from the police officers and approached her.

"Thank god you're alright, I was worried." Were the first words out of Naruto's mouth when he approached Hinata.

Hinata's standard blush came rushing back at his admission as she redirected her eyes briefly. But she then forced herself to return his eye contact. "Thank you Naruto-kun...You saved my life..." Hinata said hoping that the boy understood just how indebted she was to him.

Naruto merely shrugged. "Eh, it was nothing. I could have taken those guys out in my sleep." He replied in a cocky tone, causing Hinata to give a small giggle. There certainly weren't many people like Naruto.

Her eyes then traveled behind Naruto as she saw the head police officer heading towards them. Hinata informed Naruto that now the police would want to talk to him about what had happened, and she could tell that by his expression he certainly didn't want to deal with it.

What Hinata didn't catch however was the mischievous glint that appeared in Naruto's blue eyes. Without giving her a chance to blink Naruto scooped up the lavender eyed girl causing her to squeal.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! What are you doing?!" Hinata managed to get out as Naruto began running nimbly avoiding the crowd that had gathered around the bank wanting to find out what was happening.

"There is no way, I'm going to spend the day talking to those guys! I'd much rather continue my tour of Tokyo!" Naruto replied as he turned around, proud of himself when he saw that nobody was following him. They obviously hadn't expected for him to run.

After a few more minutes of running Naruto finally stopped in front of a small coffee shop. "That should be far enough right." Naruto laughed.

Hinata was still a bit in shock. Half of her was wondering would they get in trouble by running away from the police, and the other half was a bit excited over the thrill of Naruto's actions. After taking a few seconds to calm herself down she looked up towards the blonde haired ninja who was now looking towards the ground.

"Damn...All of that action, made a a bit hungry.." Naruto complained as his stomach growled agreeing with his statement.

Hinata almost wanted to roll her eyes at how the boy didn't seem to comprehend just how serious his actions had been. "We can eat something here...It'll have to be cheap though, since I wasn't able to get any money.." Hinata replied a bit ashamed that she couldn't afford much. She wanted to repay Naruto for saving her life.

Luckily Naruto didn't seem to mind as he flashed her his signature smile and opened the door to the coffee shop, just happy he was going to be able to get something to eat.

Hinata told him to sit down and she would order something good for them both and Naruto complied. The moment he sat he grimaced, grabbing his side in pain.

**Earlier in the Bank**

Naruto's eyes widened as the man pulled the trigger. He didn't even think that he would possibly have another gun. Naruto's body acted out of pure instinct as he rolled out of the way barely avoiding the bullet.

"Shit!" The robber shouted, annoyed that he had missed. He re positioned his gun at Naruto and began firing multiple times, each one missing as Naruto ran towards him, ducking, and sidestepping mostl of his bullets.

Naruto cursed to himself as he felt a bullet tear through his hoodie and pierce his side pushing completely through, but he didn't allow the pain to stop him as he closed the remainder of the distance between him and the robber. With a shout of determination, Naruto delivered a powerful punch to the man's face instantly knocking him unconscious.

Naruto sighed, a bit happy that the situation was handled. He used the reversed side of his hoodie to wipe off the bit of the blood on his face that had come from the pistol whipping he had received earlier.

"Guess I better take these guys out.."

**Present**

"Damn..I completely forgot about this wound..." Naruto muttered to himself as he grabbed his hoodie. He could feel the blood slowly staining his white undershirt. The wound was obviously a lot more serious then he had deemed it. "I can't believe something so tiny can hurt this fucking bad..." Naruto groaned as he allowed his head to rest of the table.

He obviously had to patch up the wound, but he didn't want to worry Hinata. Plus if he did tell her she might force him to return back to the bank to have the police help him and that would lead to them questioning him for hours.

Naruto's eyes drifted towards a door labeled "Men's bathroom." and he smiled. Luckily he had the bandages that he used for his arm in his pouch so he could easily patch up the wound in there.

Happy with his decision Naruto stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Hinata saw him, and was going to ask where he was going, but her question was quickly answered when she watched the boy enter the restroom.

The moment Naruto closed the door he snatched off both his hoodie and t-shirt and gazed at his wound. He sighed after a few seconds before grabbing a few paper towels and wetting them, he gently rubbed the wet towels on the wound to clean up all of the blood. He would have preferred to use alcohol, but unfortunately water would have to do for now.

After reaching towards his pouch, Naruto pulled out his bandages and smiled glad that he carried it everywhere. He sat them down on the counter as he grabbed a few more paper towels intending to clean up the blood that he had gotten on his hands.

His eyes drifted towards the door while he was cleaning his blood as he saw it open. His blue eyes immediately locked eyes with the black ones of a man dressed in casual clothes. Naruto was going to say "what's up" to be polite, but changed his mind once he saw the man's facial expression.

It looked...Scared?

Naruto suddenly realized what he was doing. Sure his wound was clean, but now there were just a bunch of blood stained paper towels laying everywhere.

"Hehe...I know what your thinking, but I didn't kill anyone..This is my blood." Naruto slowly started, but the man had already bolted from the bathroom before the word "this" had left Naruto's mouth.

Naruto groaned as he listened to the man screaming in the coffee house, creating a large misunderstanding. Naruto quickly wrapped his bandages around his wound and put back on his clothes despite the small amounts of blood on them.

When he exited the bathroom all eyes were on him. Some in fear, and others in curiosity. Naruto also noticed a few people ready to bolt out of the door at the slightest hint of danger.

"Umm.." Naruto started unable to think of anything else to say.

Hinata had heard the man say there was a man cleaning up a large amount of blood in the bathroom and she had instantly gotten worried. She should have known that the boy would play off how hurt he was. She had heard his stories after all, he wouldn't want her to worry.

"Naruto-kun...Are you really alright?" Hinata questioned as she approached the blonde haired boy, ignoring all the stares.

A hand instantly flew behind his head as the blonde gave a nervous chuckle. "Hehe..I guess I was a little reckless earlier.."

Hinata worries instantly increased as she absorbed the boy's appearance. It didn't take her long to find the obvious bullet hole in the orange hoodie. "Naruto! We have to get you to a hospital, you've been shot!" Hinata shouted her shock over the new information forcing her to forget to add an honorific and her manners.

Instantly the look of fear that had been on the faces of some of the people in the coffee shop became a look of concern. A few people instantly pulled out their cellphones intending to call an ambulance.

"I'm fine really..It's not that big of a deal..Can we just forget about it and eat.." Naruto urged causing the people in the shop to pause.

Hinata's facial expression showed clearly that she didn't like Naruto's idea.

"Please." Naruto seemingly begged. After a few seconds Hinata finally sighed.

"Do you promise that you're alright?" She quietly asked. Naruto quickly nodded a smile coming to his face as he realized she was going to drop it.

Against her better judgement Hinata nodded as she walked back to their table. She wasn't aware at all at the looks she and Naruto were getting, but after a few minutes the atmosphere became less tense and everybody seemed to go about their business. Either believing that Naruto hadn't been shot and people were just being over dramatic, or just thinking if the blonde didn't seem concerned why should they.

Naruto looked down at the small breakfast Hinata had gotten him and she could tell he wasn't satisfied with it. "I'm sorry...That's all I could.." Hinata started only to be interrupted with Naruto loudly clapping his hands.

"Food looks so different here, but it smells great! Thanks Hinata." Naruto said in a loud tone before he began eating.

Hinata gave a small smile, she knew that Naruto had seen that she had felt bad and once again he was going out of his way to make sure that she didn't. He really was too kind.

"No..Thank you Naruto-kun, but...We might need to go home for today..For one the police might be searching for you, and then I don't think you should be walking around with a bullet hole and blood on your clothing.." Hinata suddenly said causing Naruto to look at her with a surprised expression.

This time he was unable to hide his disappointment, but ultimately he agreed that she was right. He would rather be inside then have to deal with answering a bunch of questions all day.

Thus, the two headed back to Hinata's dorm after Naruto finished eating. Which turned out to be a pretty good idea since Hinata had no money and Naruto looked liked he had just been in a gang fight.

Luckily for the two it had been pretty easy to get Naruto back inside Hinata's dorm room since the rules weren't as strict during the weekend.

"Jeez, we've only been gone for maybe two hours, but it feels like it's been all day." Naruto said as he allowed himself to fall onto Hinata's bed briefly forgetting that it wasn't his room

He instantly realized his mistake as he stood up and apologized. Hinata just waved him off, saying it wasn't a big deal as she grabbed a pair of loose fitting pants along with her favorite hoodie and walked into the bathroom. Since she was in her room she had no intentions of still being dressed as if she was going out.

Naruto decided to take of his hoodie, and frowned as he looked at it. "Damn..I really liked this too." He muttered as he looked at the small hole in it.

Once Hinata walked out of the bathroom dressed in pants and her purple and white hoodie. She gasped when she saw Naruto's white t-shirt stained red. "Naruto-kun! I thought you said you were alright, this is serious!" Hinata almost yelled as she saw the amount of blood that was on the boy's shirt.

Naruto was a bit caught off guard, by the girl's loud tone, but quickly composed himself. "It's fine. I already handled it earlier at that shop." Naruto answered as he lifted up his white shirt showing Hinata the bandages on his wound.

A blush instantly came to Hinata's face at the boy's actions. "N-Naruto-kun! Alright I understand! Please cover yourself!" Hinata stuttered out although the site of Naruto's bare stomach seemed to be cementing itself into her brain. Despite the bandages that were wrapped around it she could still see the defined ab muscles and the thought was making the blood rush to her face.

Naruto shrugged as he put his shirt down and turned on the TV. "So I guess we're just going to be sitting in here for the rest of the day huh?" Naruto asked although you could tell that he was hoping that Hinata didn't say yes.

"Well...Unfortunately yes..We can try again a different day..Plus I have to find another bank so I can get the money that my father..." Hinata started before a thought came to her head.

She instantly pulled out her cell phone not bothering to finish her sentence. and dialed a number.

Naruto watched the girl with an intrigued expression, wondering what she was doing.

"Hello?" Hinata suddenly said confusing Naruto since there was nobody else in the room.

"Umm..Hinata?" Naruto replied figuring she must have been talking to him, but she simply held a finger to her lips signaling for him to be silent. Naruto was going to protest, but decided against it as she continued talking.

"There was a robbery at the bank today..." Hinata slowly said. She paused for a second and Naruto could now tell that obviously someone was talking to her from the gadget that she had at her ear.

"No, I'm fine, but one man was shot..." Hinata once again started speaking. Her expression turning into a frown as she recalled the details from the bank robbery. She had mentally blocked out the scene of watching a man murdered in cold blood without even realizing it.

"I suppose I will speak to you later..." Hinata finally replied after a long pause. She then hung up the phone and sighed. Her father did sound concerned, but still, he could have been at least a little comforting..

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked after seeing the down expression on the girl's face.

Hinata nodded slowly, but didn't reply.

* * *

><p>Hiashi closed his cell phone and sighed as he looked up from his desk towards the large flat screen that hung above his office. He silently turned the television on and switched it to a news station curious about the bank robbery that his eldest daughter had just spoken about.<p>

_"According to eyewitnesses the suspects were taken down by someone who was described to be in his late teens or early 20s. Apparently the young blonde was able to subdue the robbers without any help from the police officers at all!" The news reporter spoke in a loud bubbly tone._

_"Police report that the suspects had tied the security guards in a restroom and had killed one man during the robbery, so these men were not to be taken lightly. It is amazing to think that somebody so young would be so brave."_

Hiashi watched with interest. It was rare that he actually heard about somebody who wasn't a coward.

_"However, police also say that one of the suspects claimed that the boy used a kunai knife...For those of you who don't know what that is, it is a particular weapon that shinobi used in the distant past.. It's highly unusual for such a weapon to be used, although nothing has been confirmed. The blonde haired boy was unable to be reached for comment since he fled the scene shortly after with a girl who looked to be around the same age."_

Hiashi felt his heart skip.."A kunai knife...It couldn't be.." He muttered to himself. A feeling washed over him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Worry. Instantly he began dialing his eldest daughter's number once again. It took a few seconds but she finally picked up.

"Hinata, is a blonde haired boy with you right now?" He questioned immediately, not beating around the bush.

* * *

><p>To say that Hinata was surprised by her father's question would be an understatement. How did he know about Naruto? She was taken out of her thoughts as her father repeated his question, his patience clearly running thin.<p>

"No..Father, why?" Hinata lied. She didn't know why she lied. After all if her father suspected something, then maybe he had more information about Naruto then she.

Hiashi didn't answer, but Hinata could hear what sounded like a sigh of relief. "Good..I was watching the report on the bank robbery, and I believe that boy is very dangerous..."

Hinata's eyes traveled to Naruto. Although her father had clearly just given her a warning about the boy, she didn't feel any fear. How could she be scared of the man who just saved her life. "I don't think he is father..." Hinata muttered a bit hesitant to disagree with her dad.

"Hinata. I am serious, if you are approached by the boy in the bank I want you to contact me. This is very important."

The lavender eyed girl bit her lip feeling a bit conflicted. She didn't exactly enjoy lying to her father, but she didn't want to expose Naruto to him especially if her father deemed him to be dangerous.

"I'll be in contact." Her father said in a blunt tone before hanging up, not bothering to say goodbye.

Naruto's eyes silently told Hinata that he was curious as to what had just happened. It obviously seemed to effect her. Hinata hesitated briefly before telling Naruto not to worry, it wasn't anything important. The boy clearly had enough worries, he didn't need to know that some how her father had known that they would meet. There was obviously a lot going on, but she wasn't going to be able to get any answers from her father, she and Naruto would have to figure it out on their own.

* * *

><p>Hiashi couldn't help, but feel a nagging feeling as he hung up his phone. Had his daughter lied to him? No..Hinata would never do such a thing he reasoned. His eldest was very trustworthy. Had she been in contact with the boy she definitely would have told him.<p>

The silver eyed man slowly opened his desk drawer and looked at the contents. He hesitantly pulled out a black headband.

"I just hope my past hasn't finally caught up to me.." Hiashi muttered as he traced over the Konoha emblem.

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH! Hiashi has a past and it definitely seems to be connected to Naruto! What does he know? Why does he have a Konoha headband? Guess you'll have to keep tuning in to find out!<strong>

**You guys don't know how much trouble I had writing the bank scene...Lol I must have rewritten it around 5 times. Hell Naruto had picked up the gun himself in one of the versions lol. In the end I decided that this was the best one. **

**Before anyone points out Naruto's handling of his bullet wound, don't worry that is an issue that will be addressed later in the story. Obviously you can't just clean it with water and wrap it up, but he doesn't know that which will cause problems. Normally I don't like giving hints at the future storyline, I just don't want the reviews to be filled with people mentioning it. Haha!**

**I'm really thankful for the people who have been reviewing though! I really appreciate it and please keep them coming! It helps me write quicker lol. **

**I also appreciate the constructive criticism! It really helps, since in the end I write these stories to help me improve my writing so please feel free to point out my mistakes so I can correct them and hopefully not make them in the future.**

**Finally above 20k words! Let's keep it going!**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter at "DNikDub" **

**VerifiedBreeze signing out.**


End file.
